Because Of You
by E.Mignon
Summary: AU!Klaine. Kurt i Blaine znają się dosłownie od zawsze. Przez całe 14 lat ich życie to istna sielanka. Do czasu, kiedy Blaine niespodziewanie wyjeżdża, rani i zostawia Kurta samego, zrywając wszelkie kontakty. Trochę angst, trochę fluff, trochę drama.
1. And now I do not remember your name

**Tytuł**: Because Of You  
**Autor**:E. Mignon  
**Beta**: Jasmin  
**Główny bohater**: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, inni tylko pobocznie

**Ostrzeżenia**: AU! Kanon? Cóż, szczerze mówiąc - uciekł i raczej szybko nie wróci. Wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne.  
**Rating**: M (NC17)

Nie pobieram żadnych korzyści materialnych z publikowania tego opowiadania, a większość postaci należy do serialu Glee (FOX).

**P R O L O G (wprowadzenie)**

_And now I do not remember your name_

Z tęsknoty za kimś można przestać jeść. Można napisać tysiące listów, których nigdy się nie wyśle. Można płakać naprawdę bardzo długo i bardzo często. Z tęsknoty za kimś można prawie przestać żyć. Ale można się też uśmiechać. Można doskonale opanować swoje emocje, słowa i mimikę twarzy. Stać się aktorem idealnym. Z tęsknoty za kimś można żyć tylko na zewnątrz, śmiać się i żartować, udawać, że już się zapomniało. A potem zamknąć się w łazience, odkręcić wodę tak, żeby zagłuszała cały świat wokół i płakać. Z tęsknoty za kimś można wpaść w głęboką depresję, którą widzą wszyscy dookoła albo tą jeszcze głębszą, którą widzimy tylko my sami. Z tęsknoty za kimś… cóż, z tęsknoty za kimś można zrobić _wszystko_.

_Rok 2009_

_Trójka roześmianych nastolatków, w wieku mniej więcej czternastu-piętnastu lat siedziała przy okrągłym stoliku w Breadstix. Rudowłosa dziewczyna we wściekle zielonej sukience i żółtych rajstopach piła mrożoną czekoladę, entuzjastycznie snując jakąś zawiłą opowieść o swojej młodszej siostrze. Naprzeciw niej siedziało dwóch chłopców. Jeden z nich miał jasnobrązowe, idealnie ułożone włosy i uroczo zadarty nosek, przez co wyglądał na młodszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Pił bezkofeinową latte, bawiąc się jednym z wielu guzików swojej wymyślnej marynarki w biało-granatowe pasy. Obok niego siedział drugi, wyższy. Trzymał w ręku kubek z podwójnym cappuccino, niedbale bujając nim nad stolikiem. Miał nieco przydługie, czarne włosy, które układały się w niewielkie sprężynki, co chwilę wpadając do jego ciemnych oczu. Uważnie słuchał słów koleżanki, nieraz komentując coś w zabawny sposób._

_W pewnym momencie dziewczyna zamilkła, uważnie przyglądając się przyjaciołom._

– _Za nas – odezwała się po chwili ciszy, unosząc do połowy opróżnioną szklankę z czekoladą. Spojrzała na chłopców z powagą. – Za to, że zawsze będziemy razem. Za to, że bez was bałabym się wyjść z domu. Za to, że dzięki wam znowu mogę się śmiać – powiedziała z rozczuleniem i wdzięcznością, wolną ręką wykonując jakiś bliżej nieokreślony ruch._

– _Za to, że bez was nie znalazłbym odwagi, żeby być sobą i mieć w dupie wszystkich, którym to nie pasuje – dodał czarnowłosy, kładąc rękę na ramieniu drugiego chłopaka, jakby był to najnaturalniejszy gest na świecie. – Za to, że was kocham. _

_Chłopcy przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym brunet odchrząknął, poprawiając marynarkę i uniósł swój kubek z kawą. _

– _Za to, że bez was rzuciłbym się pod pociąg – powiedział cicho. _

_Cała trójka stuknęła się szklankami, po czym z uśmiechem wróciła do przerwanej wcześniej rozmowy. _

_Rok 2011_

_Dwie osoby siedziały przy okrągłym stoliku w Breadstix. To był ich stolik. Ten stolik. Trochę zbyt szczupła dziewczyna o długich, rudawych włosach, ubrana w jaskrawozieloną sukienkę i brązowowłosy chłopak, ubrany w marynarkę z najnowszej kolekcji Marca Jacobsa i czerwone spodnie w czarną kratę. Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie bez słowa, sącząc czarną kawę i strasznie się przy tym krzywiąc, jakby była dla nich o wiele za mocna. _

_Przychodzili do tego lokalu, odkąd sięgali pamięcią. Siadali przy tym samym stoliku, odkąd sięgali pamięcią. Nie siedzieli przy nim tylko we dwoje, odkąd sięgali pamięcią. _

– _Jak się czujesz, Kurt? – odezwała się w pewnym momencie dziewczyna z wyraźną troską w głosie. – Założyłeś tą samą marynarkę drugi dzień z rzędu – stwierdziła ze smutkiem i podenerwowaniem, jakby był to zwiastun rychłego końca świata._

– _Sam nie wiem – odpowiedział chłopak, w zamyśleniu wodząc palcem po brzegach swojej filiżanki. – Wiesz, nie miałam pojęcia, że istnieje aż tyle przekleństw. Wcześniej nikt nie powiedział mi, że jestem „pierdolonym pedałem, który powinien zdechnąć na AIDS". – Skrzywił się. – Myślałem, że go znam – dodał cierpko, przecierając oczy dłonią. – A jednak się pomyliłem. On jest dla mnie martwy, Lizzy – powiedział z wyraźną determinacją, patrząc na dziewczynę przed sobą z jakąś dziką emocją w oczach. – Nigdy go nie poznałem. I ty też nie. _

_Elizabeth westchnęła głośno, wolno kiwając głową na znak, że zrozumiała. _

– _Szesnaście lat temu nasze mamy spotkały się na sali porodowej. Moja i twoja – powiedziała cicho, ale pewnie, zagryzając dolną wargę. – Tylko moja i twoja. _

_Kurt przytaknął, opierając się na swoim krześle i wyciągając przed siebie nogi w czarnych martensach od Moschino. Pozwolił nawet, żeby delikatny uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta._

– _Co powiesz na małe zakupy…? – zapytał, jakby wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni nigdy nie miały miejsca. _

_Lizzy entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca. _

_I wszystko było prawie tak jak dawniej. _

_Rok 2012, teraźniejszość_

Z tęsknoty ludzie robią różne rzeczy. Głupie i bardzo dziecinne. Z tęsknoty ludzie płaczą i krzyczą i piszą różne bezsensowne listy, które potem wyrzucają.

Kurt nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego. Uważał, że to marnotrawstwo czasu i papieru, na które nie mógł sobie wtedy pozwolić. Zachował trzeźwy osąd i pozostał racjonalistą. Nigdy nie pozwolił przytłoczyć się wspomnieniom.

Kurt nie pamiętał, a przynajmniej wszyscy wokół niego byli pewni, że nie pamiętał _tego_ chłopaka. Pewnego dnia wrócił do domu trochę zbyt wcześnie i zamknął się w łazience na dwie godziny i, chociaż nikt o tym nie wiedział, dokładnie umył wszystkie miejsca na swoim ciele, których _on_ kiedykolwiek dotykał, a potem nagle pozbył się większej połowy swoich markowych ubrań, twierdząc, że przestały mu się podobać i chce oddać je potrzebującym. Ale poza tym, Kurt nie zrobił nic dziwnego.

Ani słowem nie wspomniał o _nim_, chociaż wiele osób o _niego_ pytało. Wzruszał tylko ramionami i twierdził, że nigdy kogoś takiego nie spotkał.

Kurt nadal przyjaźnił się z Elizabeth i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej.

Poza tym, wiedział, że każde „_na zawsze_" kiedyś musi się skończyć, a wszystkie „_nigdy cię nie zostawię_" nie są wypowiadane szczerze. Kurt był już przygotowany na to, że „_kocham cię_" znaczy „_jesteś idiotą, jeśli mi wierzysz_" a „_jesteś piękny_" nie jest niczym innym jak tylko zwykłym „_powiem coś miłego, może dasz się przelecieć_".

– Znowu pijesz cappuccino? – zapytała Elizabeth, dosiadając się do Kurta i wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Podwinęła rękawy bladoróżowej bluzy i poprawiła kilka sznurkowych bransoletek. – Twoja ulubiona to mokka.

– Ludzie się zmieniają – stwierdził poważnie, poprawiając swoją, i tak nienaganną, fryzurę. – Poza tym, zepsuła im się opcja „_mokka_" w automacie – dodał luźniej, popijając kawę.

– Aha.

Lizzy wyjęła słomkę z espresso i odłożyła ją na bok. Rzuciła na stolik przed sobą kilka zapełnionych kartek papieru i po chwili, z wielkim zapałem, zaczęła szukać czegoś w torebce. Była pewna, że gdzieś tam są…

– Aha! – krzyknęła dumnie, machając w powietrzu plikiem zapisanych stron. – Przypomniało mi się. Mam twoje nuty! Pan Schue kazał ci je dać. Masz spróbować zaśpiewać…

– _Don't Cry For Me, Argentina_ – mruknął chłopak z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – W duecie z Rachel. A już myślałem, że nie ma rzeczy, która mogłaby mnie zdziwić…


	2. Keep calm, sweetheart!

**R O Z D Z I A Ł P I E R W S Z Y**

_Keep calm, sweetheart!_

Kurt potrafił być opanowany. Wiedział doskonale, jak zachować się w danej sytuacji, co mówić, a czego nie i dobrze radził sobie z luźną konwersacją. Kurt potrafił być spokojny i uśmiechnięty, w głębi duszy chcąc zabić osobę, z którą rozmawiał. _Jestem lepszy od nich wszystkich_, myślał wtedy i cały spokój wracał. _Kiedyś role się odwrócą_.

Kurt rozumiał algebrę i nie narzekał na szkołę _aż tak_ często jak inni, bo, w gruncie rzeczy, miał dużo wolnego czasu i niewiele zajęć, na które mógłby go spożytkować. Więc się uczył.

Często czuł, że musi wynagrodzić swojemu ojcu bycie gejem. Na mając dobre oceny, wygrywając konkurs wokalny albo będąc dobrym w footballu. Po prostu robiąc coś, czym tata mógłby pochwalić się przez znajomymi.

Kurt był jedynym zadeklarowanym gejem w szkole, dlatego nie zaprzątał sobie głowy zapraszaniem kogoś do miejscowego kina czy przytulnej, francuskiej restauracji. W ogóle nie zawracał sobie głowy zapraszaniem chłopców gdziekolwiek, bo wszyscy uciekali i uważali, że zaprasza ich na randkę. Było to dla niego krzywdzące, więc po prostu pogodził się z losem. W najbliższej przyszłości nie miał szans na romans. Ale to nie było nic złego, bo wiedział, że kiedyś wyjedzie z Ohio, a już na pewno z Limy i zostanie gwiazdą Broadwayu. Kurt mógł zostać wielką gwiazdą, bo kariera była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, dla których zrobiłby prawie wszystko.

Kurt potrafił być opanowany, bo wielu ludzi na niego krzyczało i próbowało wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Spotkał wiele nietolerancyjnych osób, których słowa raniły dużo bardziej i głębiej niż pięści. Dawniej często płakał przez to, co ludzie wypisywali na jego profilach internetowych. W końcu wszystkie usunął. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że robili to, ponieważ się bali, a Kurt był od nich wszystkich najzwyczajniej w świecie _lepszy_.

Więc był skałą. Wolno płynącym strumieniem i mnichem medytującym nad ogrodem zen w środku najspokojniejszego lasu świata, ponieważ życie go tego nauczyło. Żadne obelgi i wyzwiska nie mogły go zranić, bo Kurt od dawna nie wierzył w słowa.

Kurt był naprawdę bardzo opanowany, ale w niektórych sytuacjach trudno było mu usiedzieć spokojnie. Na przykład wtedy, kiedy ktoś jawnie i niesprawiedliwie zabierał mu większą część duetu. Bo jeśli chodziło o muzykę – Kurt był bardzo zawzięty i bardzo, bardzo dobry. I zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nawet w takich sytuacjach Kurt się starał. Zaciskał pięści, oddychał głęboko i nie krzyczał.

Problemem była nieco zbyt wybuchowa Rachel, która uważała, że należą jej się wszystkie piosenki, a jeśli już śpiewa z kimś w duecie – ona jest głosem głównym, a ta druga osoba pomaga przy refrenie.

Kiedy spotykają się dwie osoby z wielkimi ambicjami – któraś z nich musi ucierpieć.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

Rachel przerwała piosenkę, patrząc na Kurta z irytacją. Od samego początku jej nie słuchał i nie pomagał. Nie uważał, kiedy tłumaczyła mu jak rozdzieliła tekst. W ogóle się nie starał. Rachel była poirytowana jak nigdy, bo zdawało jej się, że chociaż Kurt rozumie powagę sytuacji, że zależy mu na tym tak samo jak jej… A on tymczasem rozmawiał z Samem w tym dziwacznym języku z filmu o niebieskich ludzikach, którego ona nienawidziła i śmiał się, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć…?

– Kurt – powiedziała Rachel, starając się nie brzmieć jak wulkan, wewnątrz którego dziko bulgocze lawa. – Czy mógłbyś, _proszę_, skupić się na _naszej_ piosence? – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Kurt przerwał swoją dyskusję z Samem i bardzo, bardzo powoli odwrócił się w kierunku Rachel. Na widok jej miny uśmiechnął się szeroko i założył nogę na nogę, prostując plecy. Jego postawa i spojrzenie zdawało się z niej kpić: „_Spójrz, jestem od ciebie lepszy. Spójrz, jestem opanowany, a ty ledwo się powstrzymujesz przed wydrapaniem mi oczu_".

– Ach, wybacz, Rachel – powiedział obojętnym tonem, który nie wyrażał absolutnie żadnej skruchy. Wzruszył ramionami. – Wiesz, myślałem, że jeśli mam być tylko _chórkiem_ w _twojej_ piosence, to…

– Nie jesteś chórkiem! – zaprzeczyła natychmiast oburzona dziewczyna. – Śpiewasz aż…

– Pięć linijek? – podsunął Kurt z litościwym uśmiechem, unosząc jedną brew. – Kiedy chodziłem do _przedszkola_ dostawałem więcej tekstu, Rachel. Równie dobrze mogę stać i ruszać ustami, kiedy twoje wycie…

– Wycie? – Rachel w zaskakująco szybkim tempie znalazła się tuż przed Kurtem, machając plikiem zapisanych kartek. Chłopak tylko rzucił jej wyzywające spojrzenie, co zirytowało ją jeszcze bardziej. – Dość! Kurt, _proszę_, zrozum, żeby wygrać zawody musimy ustawić występ pod sędziów! I musimy, a raczej _ja_ muszę…

– Co takiego? – zapytał Kurt ze szczerym zaciekawieniem, marszcząc brwi. – W zeszłym roku po _ustawianiu pod sędziów_ zajęliśmy ostatnie miejsce i nie, żebym miał do kogoś żal, ale to był twój pomysł… Poza tym, to jest _duet_ – Kurt zaakcentował ostatnie słowo bardzo wolno i wyraźnie. – I tekstem mamy się podzielić _sprawiedliwie_. Wiesz co to znaczy sprawiedliwie?

– Oczywiście, że wiem – obruszyła się Rachel. – I według mnie kompromis, który zaproponowałam…

– Chciałaś powiedzieć, pięć linijek, które łaskawie zgodziłaś się oddać? – warknął Kurt, mrużąc oczy i lekko pochylając się do przodu na swoim krześle.

– Jeśli będziesz musiała policzyć wszystkie słowa i podzielić je na pół, zrób to – westchnął Kurt, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Albo pójdziemy na inny kompromis. Ja zaśpiewam partie, które przeznaczyłaś dla siebie, a ty te moje. Jeśli są podzielone sprawiedliwie, to dlaczego nie? – zapytał Kurt, nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie przeglądając kartki z nutami.

Całemu zajściu przyglądali się tylko skonfundowany Sam i rozbawiona Mercedes. Jako że była to przerwa na lunch, reszta członków chóru znajdowała się zapewne w stołówce.

Rachel jęknęła cierpiętniczo, ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyczenia i tupania nogami. Kiedy śpiewała z Finnem nie było takich problemów. On zawsze robił to, co mu kazała. Poza tym, Rachel nie była zbyt dobra w śpiewaniu męskich partii, więc…

Ale Kurt… Kurt był podobny do niej bardziej niż mogłaby przypuszczać. Kiedy naprawdę czegoś chciał i był pewien, że mu się to należy – walczył o to. To nie tak, że Rachel nie walczyła. Oczywiście, robiła to. Twardo i przeważnie nieustępliwie, ale wątpiła, żeby ktoś taki jak Kurt kiedykolwiek spasował. A ona naprawdę chciała to zaśpiewać. Nieważne więc jak bardzo było to bolesne, musiała raz jeszcze rozważyć podzielenie się tekstem w nieco... inny sposób, niż robiła to normalnie.

Kurt wyszedł ze szkoły w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, przypominając sobie Rachel mówiącą, że _rzeczywiście_ policzyła wszystkie słowa piosenki i podzieliła je na dwa. Kurt zastanawiał się jak bardzo ucierpiała przy tym jej duma.

Oczywiście od samego początku był przekonany, że Rachel ustąpi. Że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że w promieniu jakichś stu kilometrów nie znajdzie drugiego kontratenora w wieku licealnym, który zgodziłby się z nią zaśpiewać, nie dostając większości tekstu.

Kurt był też pewien, że sędziowie docenią jego głos. Na stronie internetowej konkursu przeczytał, że ostatnie solo kontratenora słyszeli jakieś piętnaście lat temu. To była _naprawdę_ dobra wiadomość i Kurt zastanawiał się, dlaczego pan Schue w ogóle się tym nie interesował. Doprawdy, Kurt był _naprawdę_ zdumiony tym, że wszyscy przechodzą _zupełnie_ obojętnie obok jego _wysokiego F_ i nie widzą w tym nic niezwykłego. A już na pewno był zdumiony tym, że pan Schuester, opiekun chóru, nie sprawdził historii występów z poprzednich lat.

Poza tym, Kurt raz jeszcze przekonał się, że rzeczywiście potrafił być opanowany. Nie pamiętał już dokładnie, kiedy to się zaczęło. Nie pamiętał, kiedy przestał słuchać obelg na swój temat, kiedy nauczył się uchylać przed lecącymi w jego stronę kulkami z papieru i nosić do szkoły ubrania na zmianę, w razie oblania jakimś napojem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy wszystkie te okropne sytuacje przestały go obchodzić i stały się tylko kolejną, obojętną częścią jego życia.

Być może zaczęło się od tego, że kogoś stracił. I, _być może_, właśnie ta strata umocniła Kurta. Ale on nie był tego pewien. Naprawdę nie pamiętał, kiedy nauczył się nie przejmować. Panować nad emocjami. Nad głosem, nad gestami, nawet nad uśmiechem. Być może zaczęło się od stracenia kogoś. Ale tylko _być może._

Ludzie często mówią „_Nie wiem jak bez ciebie żyć_", „_Jeśli umrzesz to i ja umrę_" lub „_Bez ciebie świat się skończy_". Kurt doskonale pamiętał, że wypowiedział przynajmniej dwa z tych zdań. Oba do tej samej osoby. I największą ironią było to, że _ta_ _osoba_ odeszła.

I czas wcale się nie zatrzymał. Niebo wciąż było niebieskie, a trawa zielona. Ziemia nie przestała się kręcić. Nie padał nawet deszcz. Dawniej Kurt myślał, że w dzień taki jak tamten, rozpęta się wielka burza z piorunami i deszczem dudniącym w szyby. Że to doskonale odwzoruje jego nastrój. Myślał, że straci chęć do życia. Że świat rzeczywiście się dla niego skończy. Ale tak się nie stało.

Kurt nadal miał osoby, dla których warto było żyć, nadal miał cele do osiągnięcia i marzenia, z których nie warto było rezygnować.

I, _być może_, jedyną rzeczą, która zmieniła się po dniu, w którym _on_ odszedł, był właśnie spokój i opanowanie Kurta. Od tamtej pory Kurt nie krzyczał, nie płakał i nawet rzadko się śmiał. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie miał już uczuć. Miał je. Po prostu nauczył się nad nimi panować.

– Hej, Kurt! – zawołała Elizabeth wesoło, widząc Kurta wchodzącego do Breadstix z wyjątkowo dumnym wyrazem twarzy. – Rozmawiałeś z Rachel?

Chłopak posłał jej szeroki uśmiech i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko, zaczynając przeglądać jakieś nuty i z wielkim zaangażowaniem opowiadając o tym, jak przekonał Rachel do _ponownego rozpatrzenia_ jego możliwych partii w duecie.

Lizzy nie znała się zbytnio na muzyce. Lubiła musicale i oczywiście uważała, że Kurt ma cudowny głos, ale jej własny pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. I, cóż… nie miała pojęcia o niektórych tonacjach i piosenkach, o których tak często opowiadał Kurt. Wystarczyło, że słuchała go uważnie i przyznawała rację w odpowiednich momentach, a on całkowicie zatracał się w mówieniu o muzyce i przenosząc się do zupełnie innego świata, którego Elizabeth nie znała. Właśnie w tych krótkich momentach zapomnienia Kurt był _dawnym sobą_ z czasów podstawówki, zanim… cóż, zanim stało się _to_.

Lizzy Zawsze stawała po stronie Kurta, kiedy było trzeba i pomagała mu, nawet kiedy zapierał się rękami i nogami.

Widziała zmianę, która zaszła w nim w ciągu ostatnich niecałych dwóch lat. Widziała jak na początku udawał, że nic go nie obchodzi, aż w końcu _naprawdę_ przestało.

Było to dla niej nieco przerażające, bo sama należała do tego rodzaju ludzi, którzy płakali i krzyczeli, wyrzucali z siebie wszystko raz a dobrze, a później mogli żyć dalej. Mogli zapomnieć.

Lizzy martwiła się o Kurta, bo nie była pewna czy tłumienie w sobie wszystkiego i udawanie, że pewne zdarzenia nigdy nie miały miejsca było dobre. Naprawdę się martwiła, jednak jej mama często mówiła, że każdy radzi sobie z problemami na swój własny, indywidualny sposób. A Kurt zdawał się być szczęśliwy, bo właśnie dostał swoje sprawiedliwie rozdzielone partie w duecie i kupił nowy, kaszmirowy sweter, więc Elizabeth nic nie mówiła. Bo, _być może_, właśnie to był jego sposób na radzenie sobie.

Jedną z najbardziej zastanawiających rzeczy był dla niej uśmiech – odkąd _on_ odszedł, uśmiech Kurta nie obejmował już oczu. Wcześniej Kurt uśmiechał się cały. Jego oczy błyszczały, oddech przyśpieszał i nieraz dostawał nawet uroczych wypieków na twarzy, a jego wesoły głos odbijał się echem w głowie Elizabeth jeszcze przez kilka chwil.

Teraz to wszystko było inne. Nawet kiedy Kurt śmiał się głośno i na pozór szczerze, zdawał się nad tym panować. Jakby mógł przestać w każdej chwili. Jakby dokładnie wyliczał czas do następnego wdechu i jakby… jakby czegoś brakowało.

I Lizzy doskonale widziała, czego, a raczej _kogo_ w tym śmiechu brakowało, ale nigdy nie ośmieliła się mówić o tym Kurtowi.

Zawsze podziwiała go za to, że nie płakał. Nie była pewna, czy to dobrze, czy wręcz przeciwnie, ale Kurt nie płakał ani razu. Po tak wielkiej stracie, po tym jak dowiedział się, że ponad czternaście lat żył w wielkim labiryncie coraz to większych kłamstw, po tym wszystkim… po tym wszystkim Kurt nie płakał.

Elizabeth była przy nim i przytulała go, kiedy siedział i wpatrywał się w ścianę. I ona wtedy płakała, bo też straciła jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół. Ale Kurt nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Powiedział tylko: „_Nie płacz. On nie jest tego wart_".

Kurt opiekował się Lizzy, kiedy była w depresji i pomagał jej z zadaniami domowymi, kiedy opuściła się w nauce. I nigdy, przenigdy przy tym nie płakał i nie krzyczał. Zawsze był idealnie spokojny i lekko uśmiechnięty, ale w tym uśmiechu nie było ani trochę radości.

I chociaż nieraz Elizabeth miała wrażenie, że Kurt tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment, że w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć przeraźliwym szlochem, bo potrzeba tylko tej jednej, jedynej kropli, która przepełni czarę jego goryczy, to… to to nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

– … i wtedy wchodzę przy _I choose freedom_ i śpiewamy razem następne cztery linijki – oznajmił Kurt, dumnie zadzierając podbródek. – A ostatnia zwrotka jest _tylko_ moja. Wygramy ten konkurs, mówię ci!

I Kurt się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę ładnie, ciepło i… sztucznie. Elizabeth dalej widziała pustkę w jego uśmiechu. I być może była jedyną osobą, która to zauważała, bo była jedyną, która znała Kurta aż tak dobrze. Spróbowała odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie zbyt dużo entuzjazmu.

– Tak, jestem pewna, że wygracie – zgodziła się więc w zamian, zapisując coś w zeszycie do angielskiego. – I jestem pewna, że jutro mamy _okropnie trudny test_, więc jeśli nie zaczniesz się uczyć…

– Och, proszę cię – parsknął Kurt, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. _Kontrolowany uśmiech_, tak nazwałaby go Elizabeth. Jakby ćwiczył go wcześniej przed lustrem. – Zostanę gwiazdą Broadwayu. Nie muszę się uczyć!

I wszystko zdawało się być w porządku. Kurt się śmiał i nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś jest z nim nie w porządku. Więc skąd brało się to okropne uczucie niepokoju, które Elizabeth odczuwała za każdym razem, kiedy tylko spojrzała na przyjaciela? Może była przewrażliwiona i powinna wreszcie dać spokój _tej_ sprawie i udawać, że nie widzi jak doskonale Kurt korzysta z lekcji aktorstwa, które pobierał przez całe sześć lat…? Zagryzła wargę. Tak, może powinna.

– Oczywiście. – Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami z rozbawieniem, wracając do swojej książki.

Już po chwili Kurt zaglądał jej przez ramię, wypytując o jakieś szczegóły z ich ostatniej lektury, których ona nie pamiętała. _Co za chłopak_, pomyślała Elizabeth z rezygnacją. _Kto przejmowałby się kolorem ścian w rozdziale szesnastym…?_

– … _but nothing impressed me at all._ _I never expected it to_ – śpiewał Kurt, siedząc przez swoją toaletką i entuzjastycznie wsmarowując maseczkę w skórę twarzy. – _Don't cry for me, Arge…_

– KURT! Przestań wreszcie, chciałbym się w końcu wyspać! – usłyszał nagle bardzo nie-entuzjastyczny głos ojca, dochodzący gdzieś zza ściany.

Kurt pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i prychnął pod nosem, ale spełnił prośbę, ograniczając się do cichego nucenia.

– Kiedyś będziesz płacił, żeby mnie usłyszeć – mruknął, zakręcając tubkę maseczki ze świeżych ogórków. – Kiedyś wszyscy będziecie płacić…

– _Musisz zapłacić – powiedział spokojnie mały, czarnowłosy chłopiec. Mógł mieć jakieś sześć, może siedem lat. Stał za niskim stołkiem, sprzedając niby-bilety, które sam wyciął z kawałka kartonu na swój wielki występ. – Za wszystkie występy trzeba płacić. _

– _Nie mam pieniędzy – zmartwił się drugi, jasnowłosy chłopiec, wywracając swoje kieszenie na drugą stronę, żeby to udowodnić – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie mogę wejść na występ za darmo? – zapytał z nadzieją. _

– _Cóż… przepraszam, ale mama powiedziała, że jestem taki wspaniały, że każdy, kto chce mnie posłuchać, będzie musiał zapłacić – powiedział czarnowłosy, zagryzając wargę. Wyraźnie rozważał dostępne możliwości. – Mam pomysł – powiedział w końcu. – Możesz mnie pocałować! Kiedy mój tata nie ma pieniędzy, które chce mama, zawsze ją całuje. I to działa! _

– _Dobra! – zgodził się natychmiast drugi chłopiec._

_Pochylił się do przodu i cmoknął przyjaciela w usta. Żaden z nich nie wytarł warg rękawem. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko._

– _Zapłata przyjęta! – zachichotał wesoło brunet, odsuwając się od kartonowego przejścia na niby-scenę na środku małego pokoju. _

Kurt przygryzł dolną wargę, kiedy to wspomnienie zupełnie niespodziewanie pojawiło się w jego głowie. Zamknął oczy, żeby nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Był wtedy jeszcze mały. Obaj byli wtedy mali i nie istniało dla nich określenie „_nieodpowiednie zachowanie_". Wtedy nikt nie powiedział Kurtowi, że nie może całować swojego przyjaciela w usta. To była przecież tylko zabawa. Zmyślony występ. Kartonowa scena, mikrofon zrobiony z rolki od papieru toaletowego. I widownia składająca się z figurek Power Rangersów, maskotek i lalek Barbie.

A nieco później duża, prawdziwa scena w ich podstawówce, ciężki, metalowy mikrofon i widownia pełna rodziców i nauczycieli. I ten sam słodki, przyjacielski pocałunek, żeby życzyć sobie powodzenia. I to nadal była tylko zabawa. To _zawsze_ była tylko zabawa.


	3. We're so different!

**R O Z D Z I A Ł D R U G I**

_We're so different!_

_Kurt siedział na kanapie owinięty szerokim, puchatym kocem i popijał gorącą herbatę. Smakowała trochę jak mięta, chociaż Kurt był pewien, że czuje też pomarańcze i grejpfruty, które zawsze bardzo lubił. _

– _Kurt – odezwał się jakiś miękki, cichy głos zaraz przy jego uchu. _

_Kurt uśmiechnął się leniwie, odstawiając kubek z herbatą na stolik przed sobą i westchnął cicho. Odwrócił głowę w bok, żeby spojrzeć na osobę, która wymawiała jego imię w ten słodki, podniecający sposób, jakby z francuskim akcentem, trochę zbyt długo przeciągając „r". _

– _Blaine – mruknął nieco niewyraźnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, żeby zanurzyć ją w burzy miękkich, czarnych loków. – Mhm... Blaine._

_Blaine odprężył się pod jego dotykiem, przymykając oczy i delikatnie rozchylając usta. Kurt był tak blisko niego, że na szyi czuł gorący, nieco przyśpieszony oddech i mógł zobaczyć pięć małych pieprzyków na jego policzkach, których z większej odległości nie sposób było dostrzec. Był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś tak pięknego. _

_Kurt westchnął cicho, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość na taką, w której rzeczywiście stykali się nosami i oddychali tym samym, gorącym powietrzem. Nie całkiem świadomie nawijał na palec kosmyk włosów Blaine'a, kiedy ten nieśpiesznie wodził ręką po jego plecach. _

_Nie całowali się, ale Blaine czuł zapach mięty, grejpfrutów i jakichś drogich perfum, które Kurt kupił kilka dni wcześniej i był pewien, że już nigdy nie spotka nikogo lepszego od Kurta. To było po prostu niemożliwe. Dla Blaine'a nie istniał nikt inny._

– _Kocham cię – szepnął z przejęciem, podnosząc rękę do policzka Kurta. Jego głos załamał się w połowie tego wyznania, jakby sprawiło mu ono ogromny ból. – Tak bardzo cię kocham… – dodał jeszcze ciszej, zamykając oczy. _

_Kurt ze strachem obserwował kilka łez zostawiających mokre ślady na policzkach Blaine'a. Chciał je zetrzeć, scałować i zadeklarować, że ich miłość nie jest i nigdy nie była jednostronna, ale coś go powstrzymało. Rzeczywistość. _

Obudził się. To był _tylko_ kolejny sen. Sen, zostawiający po sobie znajome uczucie paniki i strachu. Sen, po którym Kurt na chwilę tracił nad sobą kontrolę.

Przez kilka minut wiercił się na łóżku, balansując gdzieś na granicy snu i jawy, ale kiedy wszystkie wspomnienia i uczucia wróciły na swoje miejsce, natychmiast usiadł i prawie krzyknął. Przed oczami zatańczyło mu kilka drobnych mroczków, pewnie przez zbyt gwałtowny ruch. Oddychał szybko i zdecydowanie zbyt płytko, zaciskając szczęki. _Spokojnie, to tylko sen, spokojnie, to tylko sen, spokojnie… _powtarzał jak mantrę, jakby mogło to pomóc mu w uspokojeniu się. Niestety nie pomogło.

Kurt zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie może po prostu mieć koszmarów o wielkich, włochatych pająkach albo niekończących się korytarzach. Dlaczego nie może wydawać mu się, że ucieka przez jakiś straszny las albo spotyka ogromnego, błotnego potwora? To znacznie ułatwiłoby mu życie. Naprawdę, oddałby wszystko za zwykły sen. Lub przynajmniej taki, którego następnego dnia by nie pamiętał. Ale nie. To musiał być akurat _on_. Wpychał się do jego snów zupełnie bez zaproszenia i bezwstydnie mówił mu, że go _kocha_. Kurt z irytacją pomyślał, że nadal ma wielki tupet, ale szybko odgonił tę myśl.

Zacisnął zęby i schował twarz w dłoniach, starając się myśleć o _czymkolwiek_, tylko nie o Blainie, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma praktycznie żadnych szans. Jego umysł zdawał się z niego szydzić i wyrzucać mu wszystkie najlepsze, a jednocześnie najgorsze wspomnienia, jakby chciał przekazać Kurtowi, że ten nie ma wystarczającej mocy, aby nad nim zapanować.

Kurt nie był pewien, kiedy zaczął płakać. Wiedział tylko, że kiedy znów odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, wszystkie poduszki leżały porozrzucane po całym pokoju, a on sam łkał cicho, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle. Nie pamiętał, żeby zrzucał kołdrę z łóżka i nie pamiętał nawet, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej płakał, więc był tym wszystkim tak zszokowany, że aż wstrzymał oddech i uspokoił się w ułamku sekundy.

Słyszał szum krwi w swoich żyłach i serce, które biło szaleńczym, nierównym rytmem. Łzy nadal paliły go pod powiekami, więc zamrugał kilkukrotnie i przetarł oczy drżącymi dłońmi. Bardzo wolno podszedł do leżących na podłodze poduszek i głośno przełknął ślinę, po czym ułożył je z powrotem na łóżku. _To ja to zrobiłem?_ myślał z przerażeniem i zamrugał kilka razy, żeby upewnić się, że naprawdę rzucał poduszkami przez jeden, głupi sen. _Serio? _

Kurt miał nadzieję, że jego ojca nie było w domu, a nawet jeśli był – że ściany jego pokoju są dostatecznie grube, żeby niczego nie słyszał. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, żeby ktokolwiek niepotrzebnie się o niego martwił. Bo nie było o co, naprawdę. _To tylko kilka poduszek, to tylko kołdra, to tylko trochę płaczu, _wmawiał sobie, wycierając nadal mokre od łez policzki. Zastanawiał się, czy istnieją jakieś specjalne sposoby na zapominanie snów.

– Palisz – powiedział smutno wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak, zamykając za sobą szerokie, balkonowe drzwi. Jego brat stał lekko przygarbiony, opierając się na barierce w jakimś dziwnym, wyblakłym odcieniu brązu i powoli zaciągał się papierosem. – Palenie zabija – dodał cicho, chociaż był pewien, że taka argumentacja nie przekona go do rzucenia nałogu.

– Życie zabija – odparł ponuro niższy chłopak. Jego uwaga była całkowicie skupiona na jakimś odległym punkcie za horyzontem. Słońce już dawno zaszło, ale on zdawał się tego nie zauważać. – Kiedy idę ulicą, w każdej chwili może spaść na mnie wielkie, ciężkie pianino. Albo meteoryt. Za chwilę mogę wpaść pod samochód albo wylecieć przez balkon. Nie mieszaj do tego papierosów.

– Nie lubiłeś tego – odezwał się po chwili drugi chłopak, zakładając za ucho kilka czarnych kosmyków. W jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka desperacji. – Rok temu wyrwałbyś mi peta z ręki i spuścił w kiblu. Co się z tobą stało, Blainie? – zapytał ze smutkiem, wzdychając ciężko. – Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywałeś się tak jak teraz.

Blaine tylko wzruszył ramionami, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę swojego rozmówcy. Zgniótł dymiący niedopałek pomiędzy dwoma palcami i wyrzucił go przez balustradę. Odchrząknął, nerwowo poprawiając rozwiane włosy i wkładając czarną, skórzaną kurtkę leżącą na plastikowym krześle obok.

– Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłem, Coop – powiedział tonem, który wcale na to nie wskazywał. Zacisnął zęby. – Tak mi przykro, naprawdę. Zawiodłem moich idealnych rodziców, idealnego brata i idealnych nauczycieli – mówił z coraz to większą irytacją, szarpiąc się z klamką. – Naprawdę bardzo mi, kurwa, przykro! – krzyknął, w końcu otwierając drzwi i prawie wyrywając je z zawiasów. Wpadł do mieszkania, założył buty i głośno trzasnął drzwiami, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Cooper spojrzał z rozżaleniem na drzwi, za którymi zniknął jego brat i rozłożył ręce w geście rezygnacji. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował nawiązać jakąkolwiek konwersację, było tylko gorzej. Próbował być delikatny. Próbował prosić, a nawet żądać i krzyczeć. Ale nie mógł dotrzeć do Blaine'a w żaden sposób. Był po prostu całkowicie odizolowany od świata. Od niego. Od rodziców. Zaczynało mu już brakować pomysłów i cierpliwości do jakiejkolwiek wymiany zdań z bratem. Zaczynał bać się nawet, że jeśli Blaine wkrótce nie zacznie z nimi współpracować, rodzice zrealizują swoją groźbę odnoście leczenia psychiatrycznego. A Cooper nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak na coś takiego zareagowałby jego młodszy brat.

_3 lata wcześniej_

– _Blaine, już jestem! Wołałeś mnie, czy… zaraz… Blaine, czy to jest papieros? _

_Blaine szybko schował niedopałek za plecy, próbując wyglądać na niewinnego. _

– _Nie – skłamał automatycznie, próbując nie zacząć kaszleć od drażniącego nozdrza dymu. – To tylko… to… nie… ja tylko… i… tak, może i tak – westchnął przymykając oczy. No to się wpakował. _

_Zacisnął powieki w oczekiwaniu na jakikolwiek wybuch ze strony drugiego chłopaka, ale kiedy otworzył oczy, twarz Kurta była zaraz przy jego i bynajmniej nie wyglądała jak twarz kogoś, kto ma zamiar zacząć krzyczeć. Bardziej jak twarz kogoś ciekawego, kto… wącha swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? _

– _Śmierdzisz – skomentował Kurt, marszcząc uroczo nos, na co Blaine uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Przy Kurcie trudno mu było się nie uśmiechać. – Wiesz, że palenie jest niezdrowe, prawda? _

– _Tak – zgodził się z lekkim zażenowaniem, wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich butów. – Nie robię tego często. Miałeś tego nie zobaczyć. Przepraszam, Kurt, to… _

– _Nie – powiedział Kurt cicho, kładąc palec na ustach drugiego chłopaka. Opracował już plan. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Musisz przestać palić – zarządził twardo. – Nie mam zamiaru zbliżać się do ciebie na więcej niż pięć metrów, jeśli będziesz śmierdział tym gównem. Co oznacza, że nie będę cię całował… już nigdy więcej. – Kurt zachichotał radośnie nad genialnością swojego pomysłu. _

_Blaine ze zdziwienia szerzej otworzył oczy i wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Tego się nie spodziewał._

I przez następne trzy lata Blaine nie miał w ustach papierosa. Ale ludzie się zmieniają, a Kurt i tak już go nie całuje i jest dużo dalej niż pięć metrów od niego.

– _Musi wyglądać idealnie – powiedział Kurt do swojego odbicia w lustrze, zakładając szeroką, materiałową opaskę, która przytrzymywała jego włosy. – Co zrobić, żeby było idealnie? _

– _Nic – mruknął Blaine, znienacka wyskakując gdzieś zza pleców Kurta. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jesteś idealny bez żadnego makijażu. – Kurt prychnął cicho. – Ale jeśli chcesz być aż taki uparty, mogę pomóc ci się umalować. Jestem w tym lepszy od Elizabeth. _

_Kurt westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową i zanurzył różowy puszek w pudrze. Zamknął oczy. _

– _Nigdy – powiedział z teatralnym przejęciem, otwierając jedno oko. Spojrzał na Blaine'a podejrzliwie. – Namalowałbyś mi wąsy. Nie mogę zmarnować następnej kredki od Maybelline. _

– _Och, daj spokój – burknął czarnowłosy, przewracając oczami z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Już przepraszałem za tamto. I to jakieś dziesięć razy. Pozwól mi – poprosił, łagodnie wyjmując z dłoni Kurta puder. – Mogę to zrobić – powiedział miękko, delikatnie przejeżdżając dłonią po policzku przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, patrząc mu w oczy. – Wiesz, prawda? _

– _Tak. – Kurt zamrugał kilka razy, jednak nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Nie był pewien, o czym właściwie mówili. – Wiem – szepnął. _

Kurt uniósł dłoń i przytrzymał ją przy swoim policzku, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć tam rękę Blaine'a. Kiedy tak się nie stało, westchnął ciężko i przechylił głowę w bok, patrząc na swoje lustrzane odbicie.

Doskonale pamiętał dotyk rąk Blaine'a na swojej skórze. Próbował zapomnieć. Nie mógł. Próbował się go pozbyć. Nie był w stanie. Próbował go z siebie _zmyć_, ale tylko się podrapał i prawie zdarł sobie duży kawałek skóry na udzie. Na szczęście w porę się wtedy opamiętał.

Siedział na małym, plastikowym krześle, zupełnie spokojnie wpatrując się w lustro przed sobą. Elizabeth powiedziałaby pewnie, że powinien teraz wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Cały żal, smutek i złość. Ale Kurt tego nie zrobił.

Być może dlatego, iż obawiał się, że jeśli pozwoli jednemu kamykowi spaść, zaraz za nim stoczy się cała lawina głazów. Obawiał się, że ciche łkanie przerodzi się w dziką furię, a niewinne rzucanie poduszkami w tłuczenie luster. Obawiał się, że wtedy straci kontrolę. A Kurt nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nigdy więcej.

Uśmiechnął się, chociaż w tym uśmiechu nie było nic wesołego. _Spokojnie_, nakazał sobie w myślach, sięgając do kosmetyczki. _On nigdy nie istniał, więc nie możesz po nim płakać._

– Sam potrafię się umalować – powiedział cicho, podnosząc tubkę podkładu. – Nie potrzebuję pomocy.

Kurt uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. Było coraz trudniej. Coraz trudniej utrzymać zadowolony wyraz twarzy, coraz trudniej mówić „_Wszystko w porządku, dzięki_" i nie wybuchnąć przy tym płaczem, coraz trudniej unikać kontaktu wzrokowego podczas rozmów z Elizabeth.

– Nie smakuje ci?

Kurt skrzywił się lekko, grzebiąc widelcem w swoim talerzu tak, żeby przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek zjadł.

– Przepraszam, nie jestem głodny – mruknął, w końcu zostawiając zapiekankę z serem w spokoju i odkładając widelec na bok.

Pamiętał, że kilka lat wcześniej miał wspaniały kontakt ze swoim tatą. Chodzili razem na mecze, śmiali się i na każdą kolację zamawiali pizzę z dodatkowym serem. Jak każdy ojciec z synem. Ale później to wszystko stało się dla Kurta zbyt bolesne. Więc się odciął. Musiał. Ale z dnia na dzień słowa „_Czuje się świetnie, dzięki, że pytasz_" raniły jego gardło coraz bardziej. I jedynym sposobem dla Kurta, żeby sobie z tym poradzić zdawało się być zachowywanie jeszcze większego spokoju i dystansu.

Burt wzruszył ramionami, nie komentując zachowania swojego syna ani słowem. Rozumiał, że przechodzi ciężki okres i, że każde rozstanie jest bardzo bolesne i zostawia trwały ślad w psychice człowieka, ale… to już nie był _jego_ Kurt. Nie ten wesoły, odważny chłopak, który śmiało ubierał wszystkie te fikuśne marynarki i kolorowe krawaty, nie przejmując się opinią innych. To był ktoś, kto coraz mniej się uśmiechał i zamiast odpowiadać, odburkiwał coś pod nosem i twierdził, że wszystko w porządku. Ktoś, kto zaczął nawet nosić swetry w coraz to bardziej stonowanych kolorach, bez żadnych dodatków. Burt bał się, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie za kilka lat Kurt całkowicie przestanie się odzywać, a jego garderoba będzie składała się wyłącznie z czarnych ubrań. Ta wizja była naprawdę okropna, bo Burt zawsze starał się być dobrym ojcem, starał się nie naciskać i nie wywierać presji, ale sytuacja zaczynała wymykać się spod kontroli. A kiedy ojciec chce, żeby jego syn był szczęśliwy – zrobi wszystko, żeby tak się stało.

– Kurt..? – Chłopak uniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza i posłał tacie pytające spojrzenie. – Przyjdź do mojego warsztatu po szkole. Muszę ci coś pokazać – powiedział Burt z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie, wstając od stołu.

– Gdzie on jest?

Cooper przygryzł dolną wargę.

– Wyszedł.

– Dokąd?

– Do kolegi.

– Którego?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– O której wróci?

Brunet posłał swojej matce poirytowane spojrzenie. Nie dość, że znowu krył Blaine'a i jego pijacką dupę, kiedy ten szlajał się po jakichś knajpach, to jeszcze był _przesłuchiwany_ przez swoich rodziców, jakby tylko czekali na to aż się złamie i wszystko wygada.

– Nie powiedział – oznajmił, siląc się na spokój. – Cud, że w ogóle się do mnie odezwał…

– Krzyczał?

– Słucham?

– Kiedy się do ciebie odzywał – ponaglił ojciec. – Krzyczał?

Cooper zacisnął powieki. Nie mógł okłamywać swoich rodziców, kiedy patrzyli mu prosto w oczy z niemą groźbą wymalowaną na twarzy. Być może Blaine mógł, być może on rzeczywiście mógł, tak jak mu się wydawało, robić i mówić wszystko, co tylko chciał, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. I być może, ale tylko _być może_, jednak nie był to najlepszy sposób na życie.

– Nie – powiedział tonem trochę głośniejszym od szeptu. – Tylko trochę uniósł głos.

– Ile masz lat?

Blaine uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Osiemnaście! – krzyknął nieco kąśliwie, unosząc swój plastikowy kubek z piwem. Rozejrzał się wokół. – Tutaj wszyscy mają osiemnaście lat!

Blaine imprezował. To był trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy stał przy barze w Scandals i zaczepiał go jakiś napalony, słodki dwudziestoparolatek. Niech żyją bary dla gejów!

– Chcesz się pieprzyć?

Blaine uniósł brwi.

– Nie – odpowiedział zimno.

– Chcesz zatańczyć?

– Nie tańczę.

– Dobra. Postawić ci drinka?

– Myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz! – krzyknął wesoło, wreszcie odwracając się do swojego rozmówcy. Wyglądał dobrze, więc… – Duże Daiquiri* z plasterkiem ananasa. A, i zamiast jednej łyżeczki cukru, możesz śmiało wsypać dwie – poinstruował, a na jego usta wpłynął szeroki, leniwy uśmieszek. – Lubię słodkie rzeczy.

*Daiquiri – drink, podawany w wysokim, koktajlowym kieliszku, składający się z białego rumu, soku z limonki i łyżeczki cukru trzcinowego.


	4. One dream, milion nights

**R O Z D Z I A Ł T R Z E C I**

_One dream, milion nights_

– Wszystko w porządku, Kurt? – zapytała Mercedes, pochylając się nad chłopakiem z wyraźnie zatroskaną miną. – Wyglądasz jakbyś zarwał noc. Albo dwie – stwierdziła, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Bo zarwałem – odpowiedział obojętnie Kurt, wzruszając ramionami i nie zaszczycając jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Tak właściwie to prawie nie zmrużył oka już czwartą noc z rzędu, ale tony korektora pod oczy i nieco talentu aktorskiego dobrze to maskowały. Za każdym razem, _każdym_ cholernym razem, kiedy tylko zamykał oczy i był już gdzieś na granicy snu i jawy, słyszał… chociaż nie, właściwie to czuł, tak, _czuł_ drżący, niespokojny oddech i głos wypowiadający dwa słowa. Zawsze te same i zawsze tak samo przerażające. _Kocham cię_. Dwa pieprzone słowa. I potem, choćby Kurt połknął całą garść tabletek uspokajających, nie mógł zasnąć. Po prostu nie mógł i już. Na dłuższą metę mogłoby okazać się to problemem, ale póki co... od kilku nieprzespanych nocy nikt jeszcze nie umarł, prawda?

Mercedes tylko zmarszczyła brwi i zostawiła to bez komentarza, bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Kurt ewidentnie nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, więc kim ona była, żeby go do tego zmuszać? Martwiła się po prostu, bo siedział, jak zwykle, prosto jakby kij połknął i wyglądał _reprezentacyjnie_, jakby chciał przekazać wszystkim „_tak, wszystko w porządku, nawet nie musisz pytać_". Podczas gdy w jego spojrzeniu wyraźnie było widać, że coś jest nie tak.

– Dziś porozmawiamy o _pracy zespołowej_ – oznajmił chwilę później pan Schuester, zapisując na białej tablicy dwa ostatnie słowa i podkreślając je kilkoma czarnymi liniami. – Słyszałem, że _niektórzy_ – zaczął, oskarżycielsko wskazując mazakiem w stronę Rachel. – Mają problem z tym terminem. _Ale_ – podjął szybko, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Naprawimy to. Do zawodów zostało jeszcze trochę czasu i niedługo powinienem dostać listę naszych przeciwników. Dopóki to nie nastąpi, podzielicie się na kilka grup. A mówiąc _grupa,_ mam na myśli więcej niż dwie osoby – zaznaczył, ślizgając wzrokiem po twarzach wszystkich uczniów zgromadzonych w sali, żeby być pewnym, że jego słowa zostały zrozumiane. – I przygotujecie piosenkę w dwa, no, góra dwa i pół tygodnia. Tematyka obojętna. Powodzenia.

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie, zapewne poszukując potencjalnych członków swojej grupy. Kiedy w pomieszczaniu zaczęło tworzyć się spore zamieszanie, pan Schue stwierdził, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia i kiedy już się podzielą, mogą iść do domu. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek go wtedy słuchał.

– Nie, nie, _nie_, Finn będzie w grupie _ze mną_ – zaakcentowała Rachel, łapiąc wspomnianego chłopaka za ramię i odciągając go od wyraźnie zirytowanej Quinn. A Quinn nie należała do osób, które irytują się z byle powodu.

– Obie możemy być z nim w grupie – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, jakby te słowa sprawiały jej ból. – Nie możesz być _tylko_ z Finnem. Słyszałaś, co mówił pan Schue. _Praca_ _zespołowa!_ I, popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale to na _ciebie_ wtedy patrzył…

– Nie, nie, nie będziemy sami – mruknęła Rachel, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie Quinn i szybko rozejrzała się po sali. – Ja i Finn zwerbujemy sobie jeszcze… hmm, Kurta!

Kurt natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę brunetki i posłała jej przerażone spojrzenie. _Don't Cry For Me, Argentina_ było dla niego już wystarczająco wyczerpujące, jeśli chodzi o humory i „gwiazdorzenie" Rachel, a jeśli chodzi o Finna… Cóż, jeśli o niego chodzi, to Kurt doskonale pamiętał okres, w którym się w nim podkochiwał. Należeli już wtedy do chóru i jakimś dziwnym trafem, kiedy akurat śpiewali ballady, Finn wylosował jego imię. I po tej jednej, jedynej piosence, którą Kurt z nim śpiewał, milionie zapewnień, że nie zacznie go obmacywać, kiedy tylko się odwróci i nerwowych uśmiechach, kiedy któryś z nich zafałszował, bo nie mogli znaleźć czegoś, co pasowałoby im obu, zupełnie się odkochał. _Więc_…

– Nie. Ma. Mowy – wyartykułował wyraźnie, szybko wstając ze swojego miejsca i, ominąwszy Pucka kłócącego się z Mercedes i Tinę stojącą zaraz obok nich, szybko wślizgnął się na miejsce obok Sama, który szukał czegoś w swoim plecaku. Czyżby nie został jeszcze wciągnięty do żadnej grupy…?

– Sam… – zaczął Kurt z lekkim uśmiechem, na co blondyn odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Zaśpiewasz ze mną?

Sam nawet się nie zawahał. Natychmiast uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając wszystkie zęby.

– Jasne, stary – odpowiedział, klepiąc Kurta po plecach w braterskim geście. – Masz mój numer? – Brunet pokręcił głową. – To daj komórkę, zapiszę ci, żebyśmy mogli omówić piosenkę.

Kurt naprawdę lubił Sama. Był chyba jedynym członkiem chóru płci męskiej, który nie bał się go dotknąć w obawie przez zarażeniem się homoseksualizmem. Nie, żeby wszyscy inni byli dla Kurta niemili. Nie, chociaż przyjacielską ich postawy też nie można było nazwać. Tylko Sam był w stanie wyzbyć się jakichś śmiesznych uprzedzeń w stosunku do gejów. A nawet jeśli nie, to dobrze to ukrywał.

Kurt miał zamiar zwerbować do ich grupy jeszcze kogoś, ale nie zdążył nawet wstać z miejsca, kiedy...

– Kurt, Sam – powiedziała, a raczej westchnęła Quinn, rzucając ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Rachel. – Widzę, że brakuje wam żeńskiego wokalu – powiedziała z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. – No i wszyscy inni chyba już się podzielili.

Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko i szybko zerknął na Sama, który tylko skinął głową z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Kurt wzruszył ramionami, posyłając Quinn swój najlepszy, ćwiczony przed lustrem jeszcze tego samego ranka, naturalny uśmiech i spojrzał na dziewczynę z wyraźną ulgą.

– Oczywiście, jesteś świetna, Quinn. Zaśpiewajmy razem.

– _Oni tak zawsze…? _

_Elizabeth wzruszyła niedbale ramionami, zanurzając pomarańczową, plastikową łyżeczkę w swoim kuferku lodów. Spojrzała na Ellę, dziewczynę z jej grupy na biologii. Siedziały właśnie przy stoliku z parasolem jednej z tych małych, przytulnych lodziarni. Ella wpatrywała się w nadchodzących z naprzeciwka Kurta i Blaine'a z wyraźnym zniesmaczeniem. _

_Oni z kolei nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi, pewnie już przyzwyczajeni do takiego typu spojrzeń wypalających im dziury w plecach. Trzymali się za ręce, bujając nimi w jakimś wesołym, szybkim rytmie i rozmawiali przytłumionymi głosami, co chwilę chichocząc dziko. _

– _To wydaje się takie… niewłaściwie – stwierdziła Ella, marszcząc nos. – Jakby byli… zakochani, czy coś – dodała nieco ostrożnie, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zbliżających się chłopców. _

„_Tak, z całą pewnością są zakochani" miała odpowiedzieć Lizzy, ale Kurt, przechodząc zaraz obok, najwyraźniej także słyszał to ostatnie zdanie, bo obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął od ucha do ucha. Jego oczy błyszczały szczerą wesołością, kiedy zatrzymał się, mocniej ściskając rękę Blaine. _

– _Jesteśmy raczej „czy coś" – powiedział szybko Kurt, mrugając do nieco zmieszanej Elli i po chwili posyłając Elizabeth lekki, niewymuszony uśmiech. Blaine wywrócił oczami, ale wyglądał na zadowolonego. – I jeśli cię to interesowało, mogłaś zapytać. Nie mam nic do ukrycia! – powiedział, a raczej pisnął wesoło Kurt, ciągnąc nic niespodziewającego się Blaine za ramię i składając na jego policzku pocałunek z głośnym „cmok!". _

_Blaine zachichotał cicho, i wyciągnął rękę w stronę włosów Kurta, ale ten, najwyraźniej znając jego zamiary, uchylił się przed zbliżającą się dłonią. _

– _Układałem je ponad dwie godziny – powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą, na co stojący obok niego, czarnowłosy i poczochrany chłopak parsknął śmiechem, jednakże zamiast psuć fryzurę swojego przyjaciela, tylko delikatnie dotknął jego policzka. _

_Elizabeth czuła się jak jakiś podglądacz, obserwujący wyjątkowo prywatną chwilę, chociaż chłopcy stali na chodniku, który był przecież miejscem tak publicznym, jak to tylko możliwe. Chyba nawet zarumieniła się lekko, kiedy znów złapali się za ręce i ruszyli przed siebie tak samo wesołym i nieco skocznym krokiem, co wcześniej. _

_Ella chyba nagle zapomniała jak się rozmawia, bo tylko siedziała na swoim miejscu z dziwną miną, jakby właśnie zjadła jeden z tych bardzo kwaśnych żelków. _

– _Przecież widać, że są zakochani – mruknęła Lizzy, wkładając sobie do ust dużą łyżeczkę wiśniowych lodów. – Uważam, że to świetnie – dokończyła pogodnie, przeglądając się w błyszczącym sztućcu. _

– _Cioty – parsknęła nagle Ella, jakby dopiero co otrząsnęła się z szoku. Trochę skuliła się pod oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem swojej towarzyszki, ale zaraz potem znów wyprostowała się dumnie. – Zawsze się dziwię, dlaczego normalni ludzie tolerują takie… przypadki – wypluła, nagle dużo mnie potulna i niepewna niż kilka minut wcześniej. _

_Lizzy cieszyła się, że Kurt i Blaine nie słyszeli tych słów i już miała zacząć zażarcie bronić przyjaciół i była gotowa bić się z Ellą, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, ale ta wstała szybko, wzięła swoją torebkę i odeszła, nawet nie kończąc swoich lodów._

– O czym myślisz?

Kurt skrzywił się nieznacznie, posyłając Elizabeth zirytowane spojrzenie. Od samego początku wiedział, że „dzielenie się wspomnieniami", szczególnie z Lizzy (i szczególnie _takimi_), nie skończy się dobrze. Nie pamiętał nawet, jak w ogóle znalazł się w swoim pokoju, siedząc pod czujnym spojrzeniem przyjaciółki. Doprawdy, Kurt by coraz bardziej zirytowany jej śmiesznym nastawieniem. Przecież wszystko było z nim w porządku! _Zupełnie_ w porządku i nie musiał niczego ukrywać.

– O Blainie – odpowiedział wolno, niebezpiecznie przeciągając samogłoski. Uniósł dłoń do swojej fryzury, jakby chciał przeczesać sobie włosy palcami, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował i tylko pokręcił głową z niewyraźną miną. – Cholera, nie myślałem o nim przez całe dwa lata, a teraz, kiedy wydawało mi się, że już nie… – zamilknął, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając kończyć zdania. Zamknął oczy.

Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał całej tej szopki z „pomocą" i „martwieniem się o niego". Wystarczyłoby mu kilka dni świętego spokoju. Na pewno zdążyłby wziąć się w garść i wyglądać na zadowolonego z życia, jak zwykle. Niestety, tym razem Elizabeth dosłownie deptała mu po piętach i nie pozwalała wykręcić się z odpowiadania na niewygodne pytania. „Co ci się dzisiaj śniło?" było najgorszym z nich.

– Nigdy nie chciałam tego powiedzieć, ale ostrzegałam cię, że tak będzie – westchnęła dziewczyna, najwyraźniej zupełnie szczerze niezadowolona ze swojej domyślności. – Moja mama mówi, że nie można blokować wspomnień przez całą wieczność. W końcu i tak będziesz musiał się z tym zmierzyć, Kurt, ja wiem, że to będzie dla ciebie trudne, ale nie jesteś sa…

– A właśnie, że jestem sam! – krzyknął nagle Kurt, zrywając się z kanapy. Lizzy urwała w pół zdania, zaskoczona tak gwałtowną reakcją. _Cóż, przynajmniej okazuje jakieś emocje_, pomyślała z przekąsem. – Jestem całkowicie, cholernie, beznadziejnie sam i gówno mnie obchodzi, że wszyscy wokół tak bardzo chcą mi pomagać! A _szczególnie_ ty! Myślisz, że poczuje się lepiej, kiedy będziesz ględzić o cholernym Blainie przez cały dzień? Myślisz, że to mi pomoże? – Lizzy skuliła się w sobie, mocniej wciskając się w oparcie sofy. – Nie! Wyobraź sobie, że to _wcale_ nie pomaga! I nawet nie waż się dawać mi tych żałosnych rad „prosto od pani psycholog"! Nie chcę ich! – krzyczał, a właściwie piszczał przerażająco wysokim głosem. Elizabeth była pewna, że widzi łzy zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu. Nie zdążyła zastanowić się nad tym, jak najlepiej zabrać się za uspokajanie przyjaciela, kiedy ten kontynuował – I nie potrzebuję ciebie, ani Blaine'a, ani nikogo innego! Przestań wreszcie wpieprzać się w moje życie bez powodu, bo… – Kurt zamilknął równie nagle, co wybuchnął, jakby dopiero co zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to właśnie on krzyczy. Kilkukrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, aż w końcu przełknął ślinę i bezsilnie opadł na kanapę, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Przez kilka pierwszych minut żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem.

Ramiona Kurta trzęsły się lekko, ale nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków świadczących o tym, że płacze, więc Lizzy odstawiła swoją herbatę na biurko i delikatnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, położyła dłoń na jego plecach w uspokajającym geście. Już wcześniej nie była pewna, czy robi dobrze, naciskając na Kurta, ale teraz… teraz nie wiedziała jeszcze bardziej. Po prostu nie miała pojęcia, które reakcje są prawidłowe, a które nie, wiec nie mogła ocenić, czy jej starania osiągnęły jakikolwiek realny skutek. Być może tylko pogorszyła sprawę? Chciała dobrze, ale wyszło źle…?

– Szszsz – szepnęła, chociaż zupełnym szaleństwem wydawało jej się pocieszanie kogoś, kiedy sam jesteś na skraju płaczu. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kurt bardzo powoli podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Nie płakał, a nawet jeśli, to dziewczyna nie widziała już na jego policzkach żadnych śladów łez, chociaż oczy miał lekko opuchnięte. Minę miał tak żałosną i błagającą, (chociaż Elizabeth nie miała pojęcia, o co), że jedynym, co chciała w tamtej chwili zrobić było powolne morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem na Blainie Andersonie. Za wszystko, co zrobił Kurtowi. Za to, że doprowadził jej zawsze uśmiechniętego, podchodzącego do życia z wielkim entuzjazmem najlepszego przyjaciela do takiego stanu.

– Pomogę ci – powiedziała tonem tylko trochę głośniejszym od szeptu, próbując uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco. Nie wyszło. – Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

– Nie będzie – stwierdził Kurt głucho, przymykając oczy. Znów wyglądał pusto i przerażająco, jakby wcześniejszy wybuch spożytkował całą jego energię. Wróciła obojętność i chłód. _Za szybko_, pomyślała Lizzy rozpaczliwie. _Założenie maski zajmuje mu za mało czasu, żebym miała szansę na interwencję_. – Już nigdy nie będzie _dobrze_ – stwierdził smutno, kładąc się na kanapie i zwijając do pozycji embrionalnej. Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Kurt uciszył ją niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki. – W porządku. Będę musiał jakoś z tym żyć.

Elizabeth głośno przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na leżącego na sofie chłopaka. W tamtym momencie zdawał się być tak mały i kruchy, że mocniejszym uderzeniem mogłaby go poważnie uszkodzić. Złamać, stłuc, albo powyginać.

Miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał miarowo, ale nie spał. Nie mógł. Być może tylko próbował się uspokoić. Lizzy nie była pewna, co powinna zrobić, więc została z nim w pokoju i przykryła go cienkim kocem przewieszonym przez oparcie fotela.

W pewnym momencie pomyślała, że przyjaciel już zasnął, więc zebrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła w stronę wejścia. Kiedy już chwytała za klamkę, zaskoczył ją cichy, nieco chrapliwy głos:

– Przepraszam – szepnął Kurt, wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi, szklącymi się, szczerymi oczami. Nie spał, to było pewne. – Wiem, że potrzebuję pomocy.

Kurtowi udało się w końcu przespać _całą_ noc i uspokoić Elizabeth na tyle, żeby przestała panikować, a także wymusić na niej obietnice nieumawiania go na wizytę psychiatryczną. Po prostu potrzebował trochę czasu po tej nagłej lawinie wspomnień, które zaczęły go dręczyć zupełnie niespodziewanie i nagle, a wcześniejszy wybuch tylko jeszcze bardziej nadszarpnął jego opanowanie.

– Tato? – Kurt rozejrzał się wokół nieco niespokojnie, próbując chronić swoją biało-beżową marynarkę przed smarem i innymi mazidłami, które cholernie ciężko sprać z oryginalnych ubrań.

Miał wpaść do zakładu ojca po szkole i chociaż pierwotnie miał zrobić to dwa dni wcześniej, tata nie naciskał i ciągle powtarzał, że kiedy przyjdzie, to przyjdzie. Zachowywał przy tym tak tajemniczy wyraz twarzy, że Kurt był autentycznie ciekawy tego, o co właściwie chodziło.

Burt spędzał w swoim salonie samochodowym prawie cały dzień, ale jego syn nigdy nie miał mu tego za złe. Przecież nieraz wspólnie jadali obiady i wymieniali zdawkowe informacje o swoim samopoczuciu. Cóż, może ostatnio brakowało im tematów do prawdziwych, swobodnych rozmów, ale to jeszcze nie była żadna wielka, rodzina tragedia. Prawda…?

Kurt wierzył, że jego relacje z ojcem nie są złe, a właściwie są nawet bardzo dobre, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie tego, że nie ma pojęcia o czymkolwiek, czym jego tata się zajmuje. Wiedział, że Burt jest mechanikiem i nic ponadto, bo nigdy nie interesował się samochodami. Poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, myśląc o tym jak tata wysłuchiwał jego długich, monotonnych wywodów o Broadwayu, które przecież wcale nie były _aż tak_ ciekawe, w zamian nie opowiadając niczego o swoich zainteresowaniach. _Czy tak powinno być?_

– O, jesteś wreszcie – Kurt obrócił się na pięcie, patrząc wprost na swojego brudnego od smaru, ale uśmiechniętego ojca. – Wiedziałem, że w końcu znajdziesz czas.

Kurt pokiwał głową, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa, przez które musiałby tłumaczyć się przed ojcem albo którymś z jego pracowników.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się wokół. Pomieszczenie było duże i jasne, chociaż nieco zagracone. Stało w nim wiele różnych rodzajów aut, których chłopak nie potrafił nazwać oraz innych mechanicznych urządzeń, podnośników i dźwigni, które były dla niego zupełnie obce. Niektóre samochody były mniejsze, inne większe, ale wszystkie łączyło jedno, prawda? Były zepsute. Właśnie dlatego ktoś oddał je w ręce wykwalifikowanych mechaników z ojcem Kurta na czele.

– Chodź, pokażę ci coś – odezwał się niespodziewanie Burt, wskazując na jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany kształt po drugiej stronie zakładu.

Kurt spojrzał z ciekawością na przykryty wielkim, brązowym prześcieradłem obiekt. _Pewnie samochód_, pomyślał logicznie. _Tylko po co mam go oglądać?_ Cóż, tak właściwie powód nie był naprawdę ważny, bo coś, cokolwiek było pod przykryciem, naprawdę go intrygowało. A sądząc po błyszczącym spojrzeniu Burta – to z pewnością było nie tylko coś ważnego, ale także ekscytującego.

– Co to jest? – zapytał Kurt, lekko przechylając głowę na prawo. – To samochód, prawda? Po co mi go pokazujesz?

Ojciec nie odpowiedział, tylko posłał mu tajemnicze, nieco rozbawione spojrzenie i złapał za dwa końce brązowej płachty.

Kurt nie znał się na samochodach. Tak naprawdę nie znał się na nich ani trochę, ale nawet największy ignorant padłby z wrażenia, widząc _takie_ auto, jakie skrywało się pod brzydkim, wyblakłym, brązowym prześcieradłem.

Samochód był czerwony. I to było pierwsze określenie, które przyszło Kurtowi do głowy. _Czerwony_. Czerwony, błyszczący i po prostu zajebiście piękny mercedes z czarnym, opuszczanym dachem. Kurt miał zupełny mętlik w głowie, bo a) po raz pierwszy w życiu widział taki samochód naprawdę z bliska i dosłownie miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki, b) bał się tę rękę wyciągnąć, żeby nie uszkodzić auta i c) nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego właściwie na to auto patrzy. Do głowy przyszło mu tysiąc pomysłów jednocześnie, ale żaden nie wydawał się zbyt prawdopodobny.

Wcześniej nie wiedział, że jego ojciec zajmuje się także tak drogimi i luksusowymi samochodami. A może to był pierwszy raz i chciał po prostu pokazać synowi, na co stać niektórych obrzydliwie bogatych ludzi?

Dopiero, kiedy spróbował coś powiedzieć, Kurt zorientował się, że ma otwarte usta. Natychmiast je zamknął i spojrzał na Burta, który z kolei wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, więc postanowił w końcu się odezwać.

– Kto ci go zostawił? – zapytał, wpatrując się w auto rozmarzonym wzrokiem. – Jest piękny, serio.

Kurt czuł się tak, jakby właśnie po raz drugi przeżywał swoją pierwszą miłość, kiedy jego ojciec odpowiedział.

– Nikt go nie zostawił. Kupiłem go dla ciebie.


	5. Madman and bedlamite

**R O Z D Z I A Ł C Z W A R T Y**

_Madman and bedlamite_

Blaine powoli otworzył oczy, przeciągając się leniwie. Wyrwany ze środka bardzo przyjemnego snu, którego jednak nie pamiętał dokładnie, przewrócił się na drugi bok z zamiarem ponownego zaśnięcia, ale… cóż, po drugiej stronie jego łóżka ktoś leżał. Blaine widział niewyraźny zarys drobnego ciała przykrytego kołdrą do połowy pleców. Blada skóra poruszała się prawie niezauważalnie przy każdym oddechu leżącego chłopaka. Niecałkiem rozbudzony Blaine był pewien, że wie, kto śpi w jego łóżku. Była przecież tylko jedna osoba, którą chciałby w nim widzieć.

Kiedy chłopak się obudzi i odwróci się w stronę Blaine'a, ten zobaczy uroczo potargane, jasnobrązowe włosy i mały, lekko zadarty nosek, który zdobi kilka uroczych piegów. Będzie mógł podziwiać piękne, malinowe usta rozciągnięte w błogim uśmiechu i lekko zaróżowione policzki. Spojrzy mu w twarz i natychmiast zapomni o całym świecie. Chłopak będzie patrzył na niego pięknymi, niebieskimi oczami z kilkoma małymi, zielonymi plamkami wokół źrenicy, a kiedy zamruga, jego nienaturalnie długie rzęsy rzucą drżące cienie na policzki. Blaine zobaczy człowieka idealnego, leżącego w jego łóżku i patrzącego na niego z czułością. Tak właśnie powinno być. Prawda…?

A jednak nie. Kiedy chłopak po drugiej stronie łóżka się odwrócił, Blaine'a uderzyła fala gorzkiego rozczarowania. Całkowite przebudzenie wreszcie nadeszło i było tak gwałtowne, że musiał na chwilę wstrzymać oddech, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Nie było zielononiebieskich oczu, jakich nie posiadał nikt inny na świecie. Nie było jasnobrązowych włosów ani długich cieni na zaróżowionych policzkach. To wszystko zostało zastąpione przez szare, nieco rozbawione spojrzenie i lepiące się do czoła blond włosy. Rzęsy nie rzucały cieni, a policzki miały prawie idealnie biały kolor, niezmącony żadnym rumieńcem.

Blaine resztkami sił powstrzymał się przed jęknięciem z żalem i szybko podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. _Teraz_ już pamiętał. Poprzedniego wieczoru poszedł do baru, poderwał jakiegoś chłopaka i najprawdopodobniej się z nim przespał, chociaż wydarzenia po dziesiątym drinku pozostawały nieco niewyraźne i zniekształcone. _Byłem tak pijany, że nie pamiętam połowy nocy,_ _a nawet nie mam kaca_, pomyślał z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach. _To musi coś znaczyć_.

– Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś? – mruknął Blaine, obrzucając leżącego chłopaka krytycznym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczył brwi. – Tylko nie mów, że _pozwoliłem_ ci zostać tu do rana.

– Och tak, pozwoliłeś – mruknął blondyn z wyraźną satysfakcją, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Byli w jakimś małym, nawet przytulnym pokoju hotelowym z przedziwnymi, czarnymi wzorami na szarej tapecie. Blaine prychnął z pogardą, co brzmiało zastanawiająco podobnie do „_nieporozumienie_". – Hej, coś taki oschły? W nocy byłeś bardziej…

– Pijany – przerwał mu Blaine ostro. Powoli zaczynało ciążyć mu to, że nie ma pojęcia, z kim właściwie rozmawia. _Mam nadzieję, że nie jest na nic chory_, pomyślał z zażenowaniem. _I że w nocy go o to zapytałem._ – Wybacz, ale nawet nie pamiętam twojego imienia – przyznał, mając nadzieję, że gość się obrazi i sobie pójdzie.

Jednak nieznajomy nie wydawał się być tym szczególnie przejęty. Założył ręce za głowę i przymknął oczy z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Nic dziwnego, _Blaine_ – mruknął, zapewne, aby podkreślić własną idealną pamięć. – Przez całą noc nazywałeś mnie _Kurt_, więc nawet nie wyprowadzałem cię z błędu – zaśmiał się cicho, najwyraźniej uważając tę sytuację za bardzo zabawną. – Jak teraz tak nad tym pomyślę, to rzeczywiście byłeś nieźle nawalony…

Blaine natychmiast zamarł z jedną nogą w spodniach, a drugą na podłodze i posłał drugiemu chłopakowi spojrzenie, które mogłoby ciąć szkło.

_Nigdy więcej nic nie_ _wypiję_, obiecał sobie z desperacją.

– Wyjdź – powiedział sucho. Jego gość otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego zdziwieniem. Już otwierał usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Blaine potrząsnął głową. – Po prostu już sobie idź, dobrze? – zapytał z irytacją. – Nie jestem typem, który marnuje siły na zrobienie śniadania dla swojej _jednonocnej przygody_.

– Ach tak? – chłopak zerwał się z łóżka, zaczynając się ubierać. _Nareszcie_, pomyślał Blaine z ulgą. _Niech on już sobie pójdzie…_ – A dla _Kurta _zmarnowałbyś siły? – zapytał z ironicznym uśmiechem, mrużąc oczy.

Blaine był w tamtej chwili bardzo blisko powiedzenia czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować. Na przykład „_Och, masz racje, dla Kurta zrobiłbym wszystko_". Zacisnął zęby i otworzył hotelowe drzwi z takim impetem, że aż uderzyły o ścianę. Jednym, szybkim ruchem zgarnął koszulkę i buty leżące na podłodze i wyrzucił je za drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, który z nich zapłacił za pokój, ale mało go to obchodziło. Chciał po prostu zostać sam.

– Wyjdź – powtórzył ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Mówię poważnie. Wyjdź.

Chłopak, którego imienia nie znał i pewnie nigdy nie pozna był wyraźnie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, ale w końcu tylko zacisnął dłonie w pięści, najwyraźniej powstrzymując się przed ich użyciem i sztywnym krokiem wymaszerował na zewnątrz, nie zaszczycając Blaine'a nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Podniósł swoje rzeczy i odszedł z dumnie uniesionym podbródkiem, trzymając buty w ręce.

Blaine nie miał pojęcia, gdzie właściwie jest i żałował, że musiał zrobić to, co zrobił, ale naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia. Jeśli wcześniej do pełni nieszczęścia brakowało mu już tylko więcej myśli o Kurcie i wymawiania jego imienia w trakcie seksu z kimś innym, to teraz nie potrzebował już niczego więcej.

– Coop ma rację – mruknął z rozpaczą, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Oszalałem.

– To wspaniale, Kurt! – ucieszyła się Elizabeth, zgniatając swojego przyjaciela w ciasnym uścisku. – Ten samochód musiał kosztować fortunę… – dodała chwilę później, z podziwem przyglądając się maszynie przed sobą. – Twój tata wziął kredyt, czy…?

– Nie mam pojęcia – westchnął Kurt. – Nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Powtarzał tylko „_Nieważne, nieważne, lepiej sprawdź, czy dobrze jeździ!_", chociaż jestem pewien, że sam już to wcześniej zrobił – powiedział tonem, któremu blisko było już do szczerego rozbawienia i Lizzy pomyślała, że może Kurt wreszcie przestał grać _wszystkie_ uczucia.

– Dobrze dzisiaj wyglądasz – zagadała, nawijając na palec kosmyk rudych włosów. Ostrożnie zerknęła na chłopaka. – Jak ci się spało?

Była przygotowana na odmowę odpowiedzi na pytanie, poirytowane spojrzenia albo oburzone prychanie, ale nie stało się nic z tych rzeczy. Kurt wzruszył ramionami, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

– Dobrze. Śniło mi się, że pojechałem do Nowego Jorku – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Elizabeth nie widziała jego oczu, bo patrzył wprost na swoje buty, ale brzmiało to na tyle szczerze, że uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Kiedyś to zrobisz – odpowiedziała z pewnością w głosie, na co Kurt uśmiechnął się krzywo i prawie niezauważalnie pokręcił głową.

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje i przyjaciele szybkim krokiem skierowali się do budynku szkoły.

_Żałuję, że w ogóle cię poznałem. _

Kurt zacisnął palce na końcu ławki, wpatrując się w tablicę pustym wzrokiem. _Wszystko w porządku_, powtórzył sobie po raz kolejny tego dnia. _Nie przejmuj się. Oddychaj. _

_Myślisz, że wszyscy wiecznie będą się nad tobą litować? Uważać, żeby przypadkiem nie zranić twoich uczuć?_

Nauczyciel chemii rozrysowywał na tablicy długie, diabelnie trudne równania reakcji, tłumacząc coś znudzonym głosem i nawet na chwilę nie odwracając się w stronę klasy.

_Jesteś żałosny. _

Kurt mocniej przygryzł dolną wargę, nie przejmując się tym, że w ustach czuł już metaliczny posmak krwi. _Spokojnie. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech_, instruował się w myślach, jakby było to zupełnie konieczne do pamiętania o prawidłowej kolejności wpuszczania i wypuszczania powietrza z płuc.

_Wolałbym, żeby to był ktokolwiek, tylko nie ty. _

Wszyscy notowali coś w swoich zeszytach. W klasie słychać było jedynie skrzypienie piór i długopisów oraz monotonny głos nauczyciela. Kurt siedział wyprostowany jak struna, patrząc to na zapisaną tablicę na ścianie, to na puste kartki i złamany ołówek przed sobą. _To znowu on. Dlaczego nie przestaje?_ myślał gorączkowo. _To nigdy nie trwało aż tak długo._

_Nigdy cię nie kochałem. Nienawi… _

– Przepraszam! – krzyknął Kurt nieco panicznie, chcąc za wszelką cenę zagłuszyć głos w swojej głowie. Wszyscy uczniowie natychmiast odwrócili głowy w jego stronę. Nawet nauczyciel obdarzył go krótkim, nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej czekał, aż coś powie. Kurt odchrząknął, nieco zażenowany swoim zachowaniem. – Mogę iść do toalety? – zapytał cicho.

Chemik westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową z politowaniem, ale uniósł dłoń i machnął nią, jakby chciał wygonić Kurta z klasy. I to wystarczyło.

Brunet poderwał się z miejsca, próbując zignorować to, że przesiąknięty gorzką ironią głos w jego głowie dokończył wcześniej zaczęte zdanie.

…_dzę cię. Zapamiętaj to sobie. _

Kurt zapamiętał. Zapamiętał tak cholernie dobrze, że prawie widział szeroki, kpiący uśmiech na pełnych wargach Blaine'a, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa. Prawie słyszał jego szorstki, chociaż nadal wyjątkowo dźwięczny śmiech i czuł dotyk jego dłoni na swojej głowie, która przeczesywała jego włosy w jakieś obrzydliwej parodii czułości.

Kurt zamknął się w ostatniej kabinie, siadając na zamkniętym sedesie. Czuł niekontrolowany szloch grzęznący mu w gardle i słyszał przyśpieszone bicie własnego serca. Prawie zapomniał, jak się oddycha, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na myśleniu o czymś przyjemnym. Albo nieprzyjemnym, nieważne! Po prostu na czymkolwiek, co nie wiązałoby się z Blainem.

Tego ranka był dumny ze swoich zdolności aktorskich jak nigdy wcześniej. Udało mu się nabrać nawet Elizabeth. Udało mu się uśmiechać szeroko w obecności ojca i obiecywać, że niedługo razem wypróbują nowy samochód. Samochód, który, notabene, naprawdę mu się podobał i w normalnych okolicznościach dosłownie skakałby ze szczęścia przez tydzień, dostając go. Nie to, żeby nie doceniał prezentu! Wciąż nie wiedział, jak ma dziękować ojcu za tak cudowne auto. Po prostu nie opuszczało go to niemiłe uczucie, że cały czas robi coś _niewystarczająco_ dobrze.

_Niewystarczająco_ dobrze się uśmiecha. _Niewystarczająco_ głośno się śmieje. _Niewystarczająco_ czysto śpiewa. _Niewystarczająco_ często mówi Elizabeth, że jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką…

Nie okłamał Lizzy, mówiąc jej, że śnił o podróży do Nowego Jorku. Kurt zawsze chciał tam zamieszkać, więc nic dziwnego, że w końcu mu się to przyśniło. Gorsze było to, że nie jechał sam. Obok niego siedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Blaine, opowiadając coś o swoim pierwszym występie na Broadwayu. We śnie Kurt luźno podtrzymywał rozmowę i żartował, jakby wszystkie wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat nigdy nie miały miejsca (bo w jego śnie nie miały!).

Później obudził się z uśmiechem na ustach, który szybko został zastąpiony przez czyste przerażenie. Kurt był coraz bardziej zirytowany ilością tych beznadziejnie przyjemnych snów, w którym on i Blaine rozmawiają, śmieją się i trzymają za ręce. _Naprawdę_ zirytowany.

Myśl o nowym, czerwonym aucie pod szkołą na chwilę zajęła jego umysł i Kurt był wdzięczny ojcu za to, że dzięki niemu mógł chociaż przed sekundę myśleć tylko o nowym samochodzie. Przeklinał samego siebie za to, że prawdopodobnie nie okazał wystarczająco wielkiej wdzięczności swojemu tacie. Będzie musiał to naprawić.

Poza tym, z ich relacją ojciec-syn już od jakiegoś czasu było coś zdecydowanie nie tak, a jeśli Kurt chciał dostatecznie dobrze odwrócić uwagę innych od swojego stanu psychicznego, musiał pokazać, że już się pozbierał, prawda? Coś jak… nowy samochód, nowe życie?

Kurt odetchnął głęboko, starając się zagłuszyć natrętne myśli powtarzaniem słów najnowszego utworu Lady Gagi, jednak nie za wiele to dało. Czuł, że tego dnia będzie musiał urwać się z kilku lekcji i _spróbować_ pozbierać swoje poszarpane nerwy do kupy.

– Musimy porozmawiać.

Blaine nie był pewien, co kryje się za tymi słowami, ale wypowiedziane takim tonem nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Przełknął ślinę i usiadł na kanapie, starając się nie patrzeć na swoich rodziców.

Naprawdę był już zmęczony ich wrzaskami i wiecznymi pretensjami o wszystko. Jeśli czegoś mu zabraniali, on i tak to robił, jeśli krzyczeli, on krzyczał głośniej. Niestety, Blaine nie pamiętał, kiedy _jakakolwiek_ ich _rozmowa_ skończyła się dobrze.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał obojętnie.

Miny jego rodziców wyraźnie mówiły „_Tak, a żebyś wiedział, że się stało! I to jak zwykle twoja wina!_", ale Blaine nie zwracał na to większej uwagi.

– Zmieniłeś się – spróbowała jego matka.

_Jakbym nie słyszał tego wcześniej milion razy! Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem! _

– Chcemy ci pomóc, ale _musisz_ współpracować – dodał ojciec.

_Współpracować z kim? Z wami, czy następnym psychologiem? _

Blaine westchnął ciężko i pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Cieszył się, że chociaż jego nadopiekuńczo-denerwujący brat jest na uczelni i nie musi słuchać większej ilości podobnych bzdur.

– Nie pójdę do psychiatry – stwierdził sucho. Na twarzach jego rodziców nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. Jakby czekali na dalsze warunki. – W ogóle nigdzie nie pójdę. Nie jestem chory. Nie jestem _inny_ i nie jestem _zmieniony_. Wcześniej po prostu tak bardzo się mną _nie_ interesowaliście, że dopiero teraz zauważacie, kim jest wasz syn!

– Bzdury! – krzyknęła pani Anderson, patrząc na syna z poirytowaniem. – Wszystko zaczęło się od cholernej przeprowadzki i ty dobrze o tym wiesz! Nie rozumiem, przecież wcześniej cały czas mówiłeś tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciałbyś zamieszkać w Nowym Jorku! Przeprowadziliśmy się _dla ciebie_ i co? Wiesz, że zawsze chcieliśmy dla ciebie wszystkiego, co najlepsze, synku…

– Akurat! – Blaine uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Zdaje się, że masz strasznie krótką pamięć. Pewnie umknęło ci to, że dosłownie _błagałem_ was o zostanie w Limie, co?

– Nie odzywaj się tak do matki. – Ojciec posłał Blaine'owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że chodzisz do tych obleśnych klubów, _ponieważ_ przeprowadziliśmy się do miasta _twoich_ marzeń, co!

– Marzeń…? – zapytał Blaine z niedowierzaniem. – Nie _moich_ marzeń.

Rodzice wymienili zdziwione, nic nierozumiejące spojrzenia.

_Blaine leżał na boku, podpierając głowę na dłoni i obserwował Kurta, który półsiedział, półleżał naprzeciwko niego, przeglądając jakieś widokówki. _

– _Zamknij oczy – mruknął po chwili Blaine. Kurt spełnił jego prośbę bez wahania, najwyraźniej tylko czekając na te słowa. Zawsze poprzedzały jakiś z tych miłych, wyjątkowych momentów między nimi. _

_Blaine mógł przez chwilę bezkarnie przyglądać się pięknej twarzy Kurta, kiedy ten siedział na łóżku i uśmiechał się lekko, czekając na dalsze polecenia. _

– _I wyobraź sobie… – zaczął cicho, myśląc nad dalszą częścią zdania. – Siebie za dziesięć lat – zaproponował, obserwując błogi uśmiech wpływający na usta swojego przyjaciela. Taki piękny… – Hmm? I gdzie jesteś? _

– _W Nowym Jorku – szepnął Kurt z niedowierzaniem. Blaine zastanawiał się, czy chłopak rzeczywiście ma aż tak bujną wyobraźnię, żeby odtworzyć w swojej głowie miasto, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie był. – Stoję na scenie, na Broadwayu. Mmm… wszystkie światła są skierowane na mnie, widownia prosi o bis… – westchnął z rozmarzeniem. – Jestem sławny i bogaty, a wszyscy, którzy kiedyś się ze mnie śmiali, teraz plują sobie w brodę – zakończył z uśmiechem, otwierając oczy. _

_Blaine pokiwał głową, będąc więcej, niż pewnym, że coś takiego jest zdecydowanie możliwe. _

– _A ty? – zapytał Kurt ciepło, mierząc go ciekawskim spojrzeniem. – Jak myślisz, gdzie będziesz za dziesięć lat? W swoim mieście marzeń, jakimś pięknym, egzotycznym kraju, na scenie? – wyliczył. _

_Blaine pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Nie, jego marzenia były zupełnie inne. Łatwiejsze, a jednocześnie dużo trudniejsze do spełnienia. _

– _Przy tobie – odpowiedział wolno, a Kurt zamrugał kilka razy, szczerze zdziwiony. – Za dziesięć lat będę siedział w pierwszym rzędzie, kiedy będziesz występował i będę klaskał najgłośniej, kiedy skończysz śpiewać. Będę pomagał ci z makijażem i strojami i nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwolę ci o mnie zapomnieć. _

– _Blaine… – zaczął Kurt cicho, nieco drżącym głosem. Podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Już otwierał usta i wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, więc Blaine czekał, ale w końcu się nie doczekał, bo drugi chłopak tylko potrząsnął głową z krzywym uśmiechem i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę, przytulając się do klatki piersiowej Blaine'a z głośnym pomrukiem aprobaty. _

– Będzie dobrze – zapewnił Blaine swojego brata, rozmasowując obolałe ramię. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jego _rozmowa_ z rodzicami skończyła się jak zwykle. Wielka kłótnia, żal i łzy. – Po prostu jeszcze nie teraz.

Cooper prychnął pod nosem, opadając na niewygodny fotel w kącie pokoju, który zwykle zajmował jego ojciec.

– Co znowu zrobiłeś, Blaine? – zapytał z rezygnacją. – Nie mogę zostawić cię z rodzicami na pięć minut, żebyś znowu czegoś nie palnął…

– To nie ja! – zaprotestował szybko czarnowłosy, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie machając prawą ręką. Skrzywił się lekko. – Przypominam ci, że _ja_ tylko _mówiłem_, kiedy tata prawie urwał mi rękę, wyprowadzając mnie z pokoju – burknął. – Ten człowiek to ma siłę!

– I obyś ty też ją miał, bo mama wspomniała, że ma dość twoich beznadziejnych, wiecznych fochów i _zmusi cię_, żebyś wrócił do bycia jej malutkim, słodkim synkiem – powiedział z przekąsem. – Wkopałeś się.

Blaine spojrzał na swojego brata spode łba i jęknął z rezygnacją. Świetnie. Więc jedyne, co mu pozostało, to _gra_.

– Świetnie wyglądasz, Kurt! – zawołała Quinn, kiedy ten tylko przekroczył próg kawiarni.

Chłopak zanotował sobie w myślach, że noszenie jasnych kolorów rzeczywiście sprawia, że wygląda radośniej. Wychodziło na to, że czym bardziej wykończony psychicznie się czuje, tym więcej udaje, a czym więcej udaje, tym inni mniej podejrzewają. Ciekawe.

– Ty też, Quinn – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście nie wyglądała źle. Właściwie, to Kurt pokusiłby się nawet o określenie „_bardzo dobrze_", bo rzeczywiście tak było. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a w jej jasnozielonych oczach tańczyły wesołe, małe iskierki. Kurt był absurdalnie zazdrosny o _szczęście_, które wprost od niej biło i jednocześnie zastanawiał się, co też mogło być jego powodem, bo kiedy widział Quinn ostatnim razem, nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną.

Dziewczyna posłała mu kolejne szczęśliwe spojrzenie i skinęła głową z wdzięcznością.

– Oczywiście, że ja też – prychnęła, jednak w jej głosie zabrakło zwykłej, próżnej nuty. – A teraz zabierajmy do pracy! Sam przyjdzie za pięć minut.

Kurt westchnął cicho, siadając na kanapie. Zapowiadała się długa sobota. Szczególnie, że wcześniej obiecał swojemu tacie wycieczkę po okolicy i będzie musiał uśmiechać się naprawdę przekonująco i szeroko, żeby wyglądać na zadowolonego z życia. Chociaż… może cały ten wypad za miasto i zacieśnianie więzi rodzinnych naprawdę mu się przyda. Może właśnie to pomoże mu skupić się na _naprawdę_ ważnych sprawach. A może po prostu całkowicie rozklei się już w połowie drogi i będzie zmuszony zjechać na pobocze, a potem płakać i płakać i już nigdy nie przestawać? Co dziwne, Kurt był całkowicie pewien, że to mogłoby się stać. Mógłby już do końca swojego życia tylko siedzieć i płakać nad beznadziejnością swojego życia i na pewno nie zabrakłoby mu do tego łez.

_Stary Kurt byłby załamany moim podejściem do życia_, pomyślał Kurt i w tym samym momencie zamarł w bezruchu, zastanawiając się nad tą straszliwą myślą. Jeśli już dzielił swoją osobę na „_Kurta sprzed dwóch lat_" i „_teraźniejszego_", to może rzeczywiście powinien poważnie zastanowić się nad kilkoma sprawami.


	6. Dust storm

**R O Z D Z I A Ł P I Ą T Y**

_Dust storm_

Kurt siedział w swoim pokoju, ślizgając wzrokiem po beżowych ścianach. Cztery lata wcześniej, podczas przerwy świątecznej, on i Blaine wybrali ich kolor, zgodnie stwierdzając, że odcień _„burza piaskowa"_ będzie idealnie komponował się z jasną cerą Kurta. Chociaż było to niedorzeczne, nadal pamiętał, że dla Blaine'a wybrali _„ciepłe kakao"_ i nawet pomagał mu malować ściany w jego małym, przytulnym pokoiku, kiedy rodzice Blaine'a i tata Kurta wyjechali za miasto, zostawiając dzieci pod opieką miłej, zawsze uśmiechniętej babci Elizabeth.

Później, jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu, Kurt namówił swojego tatę na wielki, puchaty dywan w mniejsze i większe brązowe okręgi, ale tym razem Blaine nie miał nic do powiedzenia i mógł tylko chwalić doskonały gust swojego przyjaciela, żeby potem mogli leżeć na nim, razem, prawie jak na beżowej, delikatnej trawie, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Obaj wpatrywali się w sufit, bujając w obłokach i żaden z nich nigdy nie dowiedział się, o czym myślał ten drugi.

Kurt przeniósł wzrok na małą biblioteczkę stojącą przy ścianie po jego prawej stronie. Był więcej niż pewien, że mógłby wyrecytować tytuły wszystkich umieszczonych w niej lektur nawet przez sen i, prawdę mówiąc, nie była to zbyt entuzjastyczna myśl. Na najniższej półce, zaraz za _Wichrowymi Wzgórzami_ i _Dumą i Uprzedzeniem_ wciśnięta była mała, cienka książeczka, którą Kurt dostał od Blaine'a na swoje czternaste urodziny, zaledwie kilka tygodni przed tym, jak widział go po raz ostatni. Wcześniej czytał ją wciąż i wciąż, wieczorami zastanawiając się na tym, _dlaczego_ Blaine podarował mu _Sonety Williama Szekspira_ i narysował te beznadziejne, małe serduszka obok numerów niektórych wierszy (XVIII, XX, XL* i kilku innych, ale minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd Kurt chociażby spojrzał na tę książkę, więc nie pamiętał dokładnie). Nigdy nie rozmawiał o tym z Blainem, chociaż czym dłużej nad tym myślał, tym wyraźniej pamiętał, że Blaine wielokrotnie próbował zaczynać rozmowę na ten temat, a on zupełnie nieświadomie go spławiał.

Zaraz obok biblioteczki stały jeszcze dwa wysokie regały, jednak na żadnym z nich nie było książek. Były za to płyty i kasety, filmy i piosenki z ulubionych musicali Kurta. Na najwyższej półce, oparte o kilka pudełek za nimi, stały _Wicked_, _West Side Story_, _Next To Normal_ i _Moulin Rouge!_, których kolorowe okładki Kurt podziwiał codziennie przed snem i niekiedy debatował z samym sobą nad najlepszą piosenką z każdego z nich.

Czasem Kurt otwierał duże, białe okno w swoim pokoju i siadał na szerokim parapecie, wpatrując się w dal smętnym wzrokiem. Nieraz zamarzał na kość, obejmując kolana ramionami i przyciągając je do klatki piersiowej, ale ani myślał ruszyć się z miejsca. Raz lub dwa w takiej pozycji zastał go ojciec i zawsze wtedy pytał „_Na co czekasz?_", ale Kurt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że swoją postawą mógłby wyrażać tęsknotę za czymś (lub za kimś), bo nigdy na nic nie czekał. Po prostu siedział i patrzył, i tak co najmniej trzy razy w tygodni, ale przecież nie był jedyną osobą, która tak robiła. Ludzie lubią siedzieć i patrzeć, kiedy na dworze jest już ciemno, szczególnie, jeśli pod ich oknami nie ma oślepiających, wielkich latarni i mogą spokojnie obserwować całą okolicę, prawda?

Kilkanaście minut wcześniej Kurt wrócił do domu po dwugodzinnym wybieraniu piosenki razem z Quinn i Samem. Propozycji było wiele, ale tak naprawdę Kurt nie chciał wykonywać żadnej z nich i nawet nie włączył się do dyskusji, kiedy reszta jego grupy zaczęła wykłócać się o najodpowiedniejszy kawałek. Quinn długo obstawała przy _Rhythm Of Love_ Plain White T's, a Sam zdawał się być absolutnie przekonany co do _Everytime We Touch_ Cascady, więc kłótnia trwała w najlepsze przez pierwsze półtorej godziny spotkania, podczas których Kurt próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak powinien wyglądać ładny, naturalny uśmiech, którym kiedyś tak często raczył swojego ojca. Dopiero kiedy pewne zdarzenia zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli i Quinn była najwyraźniej gotowa śmiertelnie obrazić się na cały świat, Kurt postanowił złagodzić sytuację. Sprowadzony na ziemię coraz to głośniejszymi krzykami, pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Dalej zastanawiał się na tym, cóż za niezbadana, nieziemska siła zmusiła go do powiedzenia: „_Cradled in Love_ Poets of the Fall. Najbardziej pasuje, wszyscy damy radę to zaśpiewać i nikt nie będzie pokrzywdzony." Przez kilka pierwszych sekund był pewien, że Sam i Quinn w życiu nie zgodzą się na tą piosenkę, przez myśl przeszło mu nawet, że mogą jej wcale nie znać, ale wtedy popatrzyli po sobie z zaintrygowaniem i dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, mierząc Kurta zirytowanym spojrzeniem. „Nie mogłeś zaproponować tego godzinę temu?" warknęła, ale Kurt ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że w jej głosie znów zabrakło zwykłej goryczy i dziewczyna wyglądała na wyczerpaną, ale szczęśliwą. Sam zgodził się na _Cradled in Love_ po zapewnieniu, że dostanie sprawiedliwą ilość tekstu i będzie mógł zagrać na gitarze. Potem spędzili dwadzieścia minut na umawianiu się na kolejne spotkanie i wstępnym dzieleniu linijek. Kurt był dumny ze swoich nowoodkrytych umiejętności zażegnywania sporów i wychodząc z kawiarni, nawet nie zauważył przepraszających się za swoją nieustępliwość Quinn i Sama, którzy opuścili lokal razem, śmiejąc się głośno.

Teraz Kurt siedział na swoim krzywo zaścielonym, dużym łóżku i podpierał twarz rękami, zastanawiając się nad potencjalnymi tematami do rozmów z tatą. Obiecał mu przejażdżkę po okolicy i naprawdę cieszyła go perspektywa poprawy ich relacji ojciec-syn, jednak zaledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej słyszał w swojej głowie głos obrażającego go Blaine'a i nie miał absolutnie żadnej pewności, że w najbliższym czasie coś takiego się nie powtórzy.

– Hej, Kurt, jesteś gotowy?

_Nie._ Kurt nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak irracjonalnie niegotowy na zwykłą jazdę samochodem.

– Jasne, już idę – usłyszał głośny, wesoły głos i dopiero po parunastu sekundach zorientował się, że wydobył się on z jego gardła.

Jakieś dwie minuty później był już na dole, z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy i kanarkowo-żółtą marynarką zarzuconą niedbale na ramiona.

– Dobra, to jedziemy! – zawołał z podekscytowaniem, nie dając ojcu dojść do słowa i prawie podbiegł do drzwi, szybko wypadając na zewnątrz.

Burt ruszył za nim z bezgranicznym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nic nie cieszyło go bardziej niż dobry nastrój syna. Szczególnie, że ostatnio nie miał wielu okazji, żeby widzieć go szczęśliwego. _Ten samochód był jednak dobrym pomysłem_, pochwalił się w myślach, doganiając Kurta.

– I jak, auto dobrze się sprawuje?

– Tak! Dobrze, cudownie, świetnie! Wszystkim się podobało, Lizzy była zachwycona, a… – Kurt urwał nagle, przygryzając dolną wargę z lekkim zażenowaniem. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. _Uspokój się_, pouczył się w myślach. _Miałeś zachowywać się normalnie, a paplanie od rzeczy takie nie jest. Może… staraj się mniej. _Kurt był naprawdę zawstydzony swoją nieumiejętnością konwersacji z własnym ojcem i jednocześnie zastanawiał się, kiedy właściwie przestali rozmawiać i dlaczego nie zauważył ich psującej się relacji wcześniej.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego odczuwa ten irracjonalny strach przed zwykłą wymianą kilku zdań, ale postanowił to zignorować i po prostu spróbować zachowywać się tak, jak powinien normalny, dobrze wychowany nastolatek przy rodzicu.

– Cieszę się – zaśmiał się Burt, zamykając za sobą drzwi samochodu. – Hmm… gdzie najpierw?

Kurt potrząsnął głową, zmuszając się do zachowania szczęśliwego wyrazu twarzy. Zapiął pasy i wycofał z parkingu, z zupełną pustką w głowie.

– Przed siebie, tak myślę. Słyszałem, że w Westerville otworzyli Sunny Street Cafe** – powiedział, bardziej po to, żeby w ogóle coś powiedzieć, niż zaproponować udanie się do lokalu. – Lizzy ciągle chwali tamtejsze śniadania.

– Możemy tam pojechać, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Burt nieco ostrożnie. Kurt wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, jasne, pojedźmy tam – odparł, siląc się na lekki ton.

Jakieś przedziwne napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, zagęszczało je i obciążało, a Kurt nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego dobrego sposobu na pozbycie się go. Po prostu jechali i jechali, obaj z bolesną świadomością zaczynającej się dwugodzinnej podróży do Westerville, która miała minąć im w męczącej ciszy. To nie tak, że nie chcieli rozmawiać. Kurt gorączkowo przeszukiwał swój umysł w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich tematów do wymiany zdań, ale nic, absolutnie nic, nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Burt siedział obok, obserwując napiętą postawę syna; ręce zbyt mocno zaciśnięte na kierownicy i oczy, patrzące wszędzie, tylko nie na drogę. Chciał zacząć mówić; o szkole, o pracy, o wakacjach, a nawet o tych okropnych musicalach, byleby tylko coś powiedzieć, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle i nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie nawet jednego słowa. Jak to się stało, że jego kontakt z synem popsuł się _aż tak_? I dlaczego _wcześniej_ nie zauważył, że przestali rozmawiać? Bo _„mógłbyś podać mi sól?"_ i _„wychodzę z domu, wrócę za dwie godziny"_ to zdecydowanie nie były rozmowy. To tylko codzienna rutyna, a może nawet mniej i obaj już dawno się w niej zgubili.

_Blaine siedział na małym, niewygodnym taborecie, rozglądając się wokół. Znajdował się w jakimś jasnym, pustym pokoju, gdzie wszystkie ściany pomalowano na dziwnie znajomy, beżowy kolor. Nie było drzwi, mebli, ani okien, za to na ścianie po prawej ktoś napisał ładnymi, lekko pochyłymi literami „Pamiętasz mnie?" Blaine nie był pewien, o czym lub o kim miałby pamiętać, bo w zasięgu jego wzroku nie było absolutnie nikogo i niczego, ale coś z samego dna podświadomości podpowiadało mu, że owszem, pamięta, cokolwiek by to nie było._

– _Blaine! – zapiszczał ktoś tak cienko, że po plecach chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz. Natychmiast odwrócił się w tył, żeby sprawdzić, kto wołał go po imieniu i w chwili, w której spojrzał w bok, zamarł. Czas na chwilę się zatrzymał, bo za nim stał Kurt. Szeroko uśmiechnięty, z oczami błyszczącymi czystą, szczerą radością, Kurt. Dokładnie taki, jaki Blaine wmawiał sobie, że Kurt nadal jest. – Heeej, Blaine, wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha! – zachichotał chłopak, najwyraźniej uważając swoje słowa za wyjątkowo śmieszne. _

_Blaine otwierał i zamykał usta, zupełnie niezdolny do wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Wpatrywał się w twarz Kurta, wodząc wzrokiem od idealnie wyregulowanych brwi, przez piękne, duże oczy i mały nosek aż do rozciągniętych we wspaniałym, szerokim uśmiechu ust. Jak…? Dlaczego…? Kiedy…? myślał z rozpaczą, rozglądając się po pustym pomieszczeniu. _

– _Och, nieważne! – Kurt machnął ręką, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Oddalił od siedzącego na krześle Blaine'a, dotykając jednej z beżowych ścian opuszkami dwóch palców lewej ręki i przesunął nimi, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy farba nadal jest mokra. – Podoba ci się kolor? – zapytał, gwałtownie obracając głowę w bok, żeby spojrzeć Blaine'owi prosto w twarz. – Wybrałem go specjalnie dla ciebie! _

– _J-ja – zaczął Blaine słabo, wpatrując się w chłopaka przed sobą z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Kurt także był cały w tym dziwnie znajomym kolorze; jego spodnie, T-shirt, bluza, buty, wszystko było beżowe. Okazało się także, że Kurt wcale nie sprawdzał suchości farby, bo w miejscu, w którym jego palce zetknęły się ze ścianą została długa, czarna linia. A więc to on napisał „Pamiętasz mnie?"! Tylko po co…? Przecież odpowiedź na to pytanie była wręcz boleśnie oczywista! _

– _Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś dziwny – stwierdził Kurt z wyrzutem, uroczo marszcząc brwi. Przyłożył palec do ściany przed którą stał i wykonał kilka szybkich ruchów. – Pobaw się ze mną, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował, kiedy spod jego palców wyszły schludne „Tak" i „Nie". _

_Blaine nawet nie drgnął, z szoku niezdolny nawet do zamknięcia otwartych ust. _

– _To jak, Blaine? – zapytał Kurt cicho, luźno opuszczając ręce wzdłuż tułowia. – Pamiętasz? – Spojrzał na niego z rozpaczą. Nagle całe jego radość i optymizm wyparowały i Kurt stał się taki, jakim Blaine nigdy nie chciał, żeby był. Smutny, obojętny, pusty. _

„_Jak mógłbym cię zapomnieć?"_ chciał oburzyć się Blaine, ale w tej samej chwili beżowy pokój zaczął wirować i się rozmazywać, aż w końcu zniknął całkowicie i czarnowłosy zorientował się, że siedzi na kanapie we własnym salonie, oddychając płytko i nierówno.

Podniósł drżącą dłoń do twarzy i otarł pot z czoła, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że ma mokre policzki. Płakał. Szybko rozejrzał się wokół, żeby upewnić się, że nie jest w dziwnym pomieszczaniu ze swojego snu, kiedy nagle uderzyła go zdumiewająca myśl. _Ten kolor…_ nagle zrozumiał. _To mój pokój z czasów, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem w Limie!_

– Mogłeś mi powiedzieć.

Blaine podskoczył na swoim miejscu, błyskawicznie odwracając się w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie jest sam. Kilka metrów dalej, w fotelu ojca, siedział Cooper, wpatrując się w niego z nieukrywanym wyrzutem.

– Powiedzieć ci o czym? – zapytał Blaine, nadal nieco roztrzęsionym głosem. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, tym bardziej, że nadal nie do końca orientował się, co jest snem, a co jawą.

– Na miłość boską, Blaine! – warknął starszy chłopak, zaciskając pięści na fotelu. Brunet skulił się pod siłą jego spojrzenia, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc. – Przez cały ten czas chodziło ci o tego cholernego chłopaka! Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Ani jednego, pieprzonego słowa! – Westchnął ciężko, wstał z fotela i podszedł do kanapy, przykucając przed nią tak, żeby jego twarz znalazła się na tym samym poziomie, co twarz Blaine'a. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że nadal kochasz tego chłopaka, Kurta, co? – zapytał, tym razem dużo ciszej i spokojniej, z wyraźną troską w głosie.

Blaine otworzył usta, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Obiecał sobie, że nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowie, ale Coop… musiał siedzieć na tym pieprzonym fotelu przez cały czas, kiedy Blaine spał, a on często mówił, płakał i śmiał się przez sen. I to na tyle głośno, żeby cała jego rodzina wypominała mu to w żartach. Oczy młodszego chłopaka zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie, chociaż już dawno obiecał sobie, że uda mu się wyjść z twarzą z każdej sytuacji.

– J-ja – zająknął się cicho. Przełknął ślinę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie da rady skłamać. Nie w takiej sytuacji, kiedy Cooper patrzy mu prosto w oczy z tą obrzydliwą, szczerą troską. Odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł dolną wargę prawie do krwi. – Nie wiem o czym mówisz – zdołał wyrzucić z siebie ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Starszy Anderson westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie kłam, Blaine – powiedział cierpko. Ujął jego podbródek i zmusił go, żeby na niego spojrzał. – Patrz na mnie, kiedy mówię – dodał. – To cię niszczy – powiedział wolno, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć, zanim będzie za późno.

Blaine pokręcił głową i wyrwał się z uścisku brata. Coop miał rację i on dobrze o tym wiedział. Tracił zmysły, staczał się na samo dno i był na dobrej drodze do całkowitego odizolowania się od świata i zamieszkania w jakimś obleśnym, gejowskim klubie.

– Wszystko poszło nie tak – szepnął, próbując zapanować nad emocjami, jednak w ogóle mu się to nie udało i jego głos załamał się już na samym początku wypowiedzi. Cooper spojrzał na niego zachęcająco i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zapewne w geście braterskiego wsparcia, jednak to ani trochę nie zachęciło Blaine'a do zwierzeń. – Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie, Coop – jęknął z żalem. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nie ma _o czym_ rozmawiać – mruknął. – Nie zmusisz mnie.

Cooper pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i wyszedł z pokoju, na pożegnanie rzucając jeszcze ciche:

– Przyjdziesz, kiedy będziesz gotowy. A póki co, porozmawiam z rodzicami – westchnął. – I spróbuję ich przekonać, że jednak nie jesteś chory psychicznie.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, Blaine wcisnął twarz w poduszkę i płakał. Płakał tak długo, aż w końcu zasnął i mimo wczesnej godziny spał aż do następnego ranka, a kiedy się obudził, wcale nie czuł się _normalniejszy _niż dzień wcześniej.

Kiedy Kurt i jego ojciec w końcu dojechali do Westerville, zaczęła się burza. Deszcz spadł z jasnego, czystego nieba, a pierwsza błyskawica przecięła powietrze zaraz po tym, jak Kurt zaparkował auto na podziemnym parkingu. Nie chciał wracać do domu w deszczu, bo obawiał się o swoje zdolności prowadzenia w taką pogodę, a poproszenie o to ojca zdawało mu się być jawnym znakiem, że nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco dorosły na własny środek transportu, więc postanowił po prostu przeczekać tę ulewę. Swoją drogą miał cichą nadzieję, że skończy się tak szybko jak się zaczęła.

Przy odrobinie szczęścia i GPS'u w swoim telefonie udało mu się znaleźć drogę do Sunny Street Cafe i zaprowadzić tam ojca. Żadne z nich nie miało parasolki, więc Kurt skończył z ociekającymi wodą włosami i przemoczonym ubraniem, a jego tata musiał wykręcać swoją nieśmiertelną czapkę z daszkiem i suszyć ją na wysokim krześle w restauracji.

– Na co masz ochotę? – zapytał Kurt luźno, wychylając się zza pomarańczowego Menu. _Muszę wszystko naprawić,_ pomyślał z rozpaczą. _Wszystko pomiędzy mną a tatą. Nie mogę stracić i jego._

– Ten westernowy burger wygląda nieźle… – zaczął Burt, ale widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie syna szybko się poprawił. – To znaczy… myślę, że wezmę… sałatkę z kurczaka i półmisek owoców – mruknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

Kurt autentycznie parsknął śmiechem na widok miny swojego ojca i uśmiechnął się do niego tak szeroko, jak nie uśmiechał się już od dawna. W jakiś dziwny, zaskakujący sposób napięcie między nimi nieco opadło.

– Co podać?

Kurt odwrócił się w stronę kelnera, nadal lekko się uśmiechając. Stał przed nim wysoki, na oko trzy-cztery lata starszy od niego chłopak z notesem w ręku. Miał śniadą karnację (ale oczywiście nie tak ładną jak Blaine), ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy (ciemnobrązowe, ale jakby trochę wyblakłe w porównaniu z kruczoczarnymi lokami Blaine'a) i brązowe oczy (właściwie ledwo piwne, których nawet nie trzeba było porównywać z pięknymi oczami Blaine'a w odcieniu płynnej, gorącej czekolady, żeby wiedzieć, które są ładniejsze). Kelner przystanął z nogi na nogę, kilka razy uderzając długopisem w swój notatnik i Kurt zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że się _gapi_.

– Mmm… – mruknął, nieco zbity z pantałyku. Mimo kilku widocznych różnic, ten chłopak był… _podobny_. Dlaczego musiał spotkać go akurat _teraz_, kiedy obiecał sobie, że nic nie przeszkodzi mu w ratowaniu więzi z tatą? – My weźmiemy… umm… jednego westernowego burgera. – Ojciec rzucił mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. – I… ee… jeszcze… – Odwrócił Menu na poprzednią stronę w poszukiwaniu dania, które wcześniej chciał zamówić. – Belgijskie wafle z truskawkami.

Kelner skinął głową, szybko kreśląc kilka słów w swoim notesie. Przygryzł koniec długopisu i powoli uniósł wzrok, patrząc wprost na Kurta, który zarumienił się wściekle (_dlaczego ja się rumienię?_) i natychmiast zainteresował się sznurówkami swoich martensów.

– Coś do picia? – zapytał czarnowłosy słodko, uśmiechając się ledwie kącikiem ust.

Kurt zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. _Może jednak nie jest taki podobny?_ zapytał sam siebie, przygryzając wargę. _Może ja po prostu postradałem rozum?_

– Ciepłe mleko – wypalił, zanim zdążył pomyśleć o tym, co mówi. Usta kelnera drgnęły, ale wyglądało na to, że w porę się opanował, bo tylko skinął głową i przeniósł wzrok na milczącego dotąd Burta.

– A pan?

– Ja poproszę zwykłą, czarną kawę, bez mleka – odparł uprzejmie, zamykając swoje Menu.

– Oczywiście.

Chłopak z notesem zniknął gdzieś w głębi restauracji, ale zanim Kurt stracił go z oczu, ten odwrócił się przez ramię i do niego mrugnął. _Mrugnął!_ _Tak, postradałem rozum_, zdecydował Kurt w tamtej chwili, odwracając się do swojego ojca z zamiarem kontynuowania już-nie-tak-bezndziejnie-krępującej rozmowy.

– Nawet tu przytulnie – zauważył Burt, rozglądając się po pomarańczowo-żółtym wnętrzu restauracji. – Z taką miłą obsługą na pewno i w Limie mieliby klientów, co?

– O tak, na pewno – mruknął Kurt z przekąsem. _Miła obsługa, jasne_, zaśmiał się w myślach. _Zbyt subtelne to to nie było_. – Teraz już wiem, dlaczego Elizabeth z takim zapałem co tydzień odwiedza swoją babcię w Westerville. – Lizzy rzeczywiście wydawała się trochę zbyt podekscytowana zwykłymi wizytami u dziadków, ale Kurt zawsze zakładał, że po prostu ma z nimi wyjątkowo dobre relacje, a nie przesiaduje w Sunny Street Cafe i flirtuje z kelnerami. Cóż, o ile inny kelnerzy też zachowywali się tak jak ten, który obsługiwał stolik Kurta.

– Jeśli mowa o Elizabeth… – zaczął Burt szybko. – Rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj i powiedziała, że dostałeś maksimum punktów na teście z historii. Nie pochwaliłeś mi się – raczej stwierdził niż zapytał, a w jego głosie brzmiała ciekawość, nie żal.

Kurt wzruszył ramionami, skubiąc róg białej serwetki na stole. „_On nie ma życia, więc się uczy_" mówili wszyscy. „_Jest_ _gejem, wiadomo, że geje mają lepsze oceny!_" stwierdzali z przekonaniem. „_Na pewno przespał się z panem Clarkiem, żeby dostać dobrą ocenę!_" zawyrokował nawet David Karofsky, popychając Kurta na pobliską szafkę. „_To pedał, wszyscy wiedzą, że tacy jak on dają dupy po kątach!_" dodał, śmiejąc się razem ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny footballowej. I nikogo to nie obchodziło.

– Nie było czym – powiedział Kurt z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. – To był tylko jeden, głupi sprawdzian. Miałem szczęście i tyle.

Kurt zastanawiał się kiedyś nad umyślnym dostawaniem słabszych ocen, tylko po to, żeby wszyscy wreszcie zostawili go w spokoju, ale Lizzy skutecznie wybiła mu to z głowy. Oczywiście od dawna mówił jej, że jest lepiej, że innym znudziło się już wyśmiewanie gejów i dobrych uczniów zarazem, ale robił to, bo wiedział, że gdyby znała prawdę, poszłaby do dyrektora i nic nie odwiodłoby jej od tego pomysłu. A dyrektor niewątpliwie zadzwoniłby do jego ojca, którego Kurt jeszcze bardziej nie chciał martwić czymś tak błahym, co świadczyło tylko o tym, że nie potrafi poradzić sobie z kilkoma wrednymi żartami na swój temat. W końcu każdy nastolatek przez to przechodzi, prawda?

– Skoro tak mówisz – westchnął Burt, lekko odchylając się na krześle. – Przy okazji… w takiej fryzurze wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze…

Kurt odruchowo podniósł rękę do swojej głowy i pisnął z przerażeniem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego mokre od deszczu włosy już wyschły i z całą pewnością nie prezentują się najlepiej, stercząc we wszystkie strony i pusząc się wściekle. W duchu podziękował ojcu za ten komentarz.

– Przepraszam na chwilę! – rzucił, wstając od stołu i prawie wbiegł do męskiej toalety.

Kiedy wrócił do stolika, miał już prawie idealnie ułożoną fryzurę (nic więcej nie dało się zrobić bez pianki i porządnego grzebienia) i zupełnie idealnie wesoły wyraz twarzy (akurat do niego nie potrzebował pianki ani grzebienia), a jego ojciec zajadał się już w najlepsze swoim wielkim, zapewne nieziemsko kalorycznym burgerem. Kurt zastanowił się, czy rzeczywiście nie było go aż tak długo, skoro jedzenie zostało już przyniesione, ale kiedy wziął do ręki widelec i zaczął swoje wafle, prawie się nimi sparzył i to wystarczyło, żeby go uspokoić. _Dobrze, więc nie siedziałem w łazience zbyt długo_, pomyślał, popijając swoje, nadal ciepłe, mleko. _Jedzenie nie zdążyło wystygnąć._

Kurt rozmawiał z tatą jeszcze długo po tym jak skończyli jeść; mówili o rzeczach zupełnie nieważnych i w większości mało sensownych, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Kurt odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się (_szczerze_), mając pewność, że jeśli nadal będą się tak starać, może być już tylko lepiej.

– Mogę prosić rachunek?

– Oczywiście.

Kelner położył przed Burtem mały zwitek papieru i kiedy mężczyzna wyjmował swój portfel z kieszeni kurtki przewieszonej przez krzesło, na stole, tym razem przed samym nosem Kurta, znikąd pojawiła się jeszcze jedna kartka. Wyglądała jak wyrwana z notesu, w którym kelner notował zamówienia, trochę oberwana na rogach i jakby kilkukrotnie zginana w połowie. Po dokładnym jej obejrzeniu, Kurt zauważył kilka małych, ładnie wykaligrafowanych cyfr, które gryzły się z niechlujną fakturą papieru. Zmarszczył brwi i posłał kelnerowi pytające spojrzenie, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, wzruszając ramionami.

– To mój numer telefonu – mruknął z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, jakby w całej tej sytuacji było cokolwiek śmiesznego, odbierając od Burta pieniądze. – Zapraszam ponownie! – dodał głośniej, rzucając Kurtowi spojrzenie, które mówiło „_ciebie szczególnie_", po czym zabrał ich puste talerze i zniknął za kontuarem.

_* jeśli kogoś to interesuje, to może podejrzeć, przy czym czternastoletni Blaine rysował serduszka:_

_XVIII_

_Czy mam przyrównać cię do dnia letniego?_

_Jesteś piękniejszy i bardziej łagodny._

_Wiatr strząsa płatki pąka majowego_

_I zbyt jest krótki lata czas pogodny._

_Czasem żar zbytni w oku słońca błyszczy_

_Lub chowa ono złote lico w chmury;_

_Wszystko, co piękne, swoje piękno niszczy_

_Przypadkiem albo zmiennością Natury._

_Nie zwiędnie jednak, ginąc w zapomnieniu,_

_Twe wieczne lato, a twe piękno czyste_

_Przetrwa. Nie będziesz błądził w Śmierci cieniu;_

_Żyj tu, wpleciony w strofy wiekuiste._

_Póki ma ludzkość wzrok, a w piersi tchnienie,_

_Będzie żył wiersz ten, a w nim twe istnienie._

_XX_

_Natury ręką tyś namalowany_

_Jako kobieta, mych żądz pani-panie._

_Kobiece serce masz, lecz bez odmiany_

_Fałszywej, jaką zna kobiet kochanie._

_Okiem jaśniejszym niż ich wokół toczysz;_

_Wszystko, co ujrzą, złocą twe spojrzenia;_

_Mężczyzno z barwy, tysiąc barw jednoczysz,_

_Wzrok mężczyzn kradniesz i kobiet marzenia._

_Jako kobieta zostałeś stworzony,_

_Ale Natura tworząc cię przysnęła_

_I tak zostałeś ze mną rozłączony,_

_Gdyż coś dodając, ciebie mi odjęła._

_Lecz żeś stworzony dla kobiet radości,_

_Mnie kochaj, od nich bierz skarb ich miłości._

_XL_

_Wszystkie miłości me zabierz, mój miły;_

_I cóż otrzymasz prócz tego, co miałeś?_

_Owe miłości miłością nie były;_

_Wcześniej mą całą miłość otrzymałeś._

_Jeśli twa miłość moją miłość bierze,_

_Gdyż cię miłuję, jakże mam cię winić?_

_Winić cię będę, jeśli chcesz nieszczerze_

_Igraszkę sobie z mej miłości czynić._

_Chcę ci wybaczyć, złodzieju kochany,_

_Choć ubogiego mnie do cna okradasz;_

_Lecz wie to miłość: bardziej bolą rany,_

_Gdy nie wróg znany, lecz miłość je zada._

_Wdzięku zmysłowy, twe zło pięknie mami;_

_Krzywdź, zabij; ale nie bądźmy wrogami._

_** Tak dla rozwiania wszelkich wątpliwości – lokal Sunny Street Cafe istnieje naprawdę, co więcej, istnieje w Westerville, a wszystkie wspomniane potrawy rzeczywiście możecie w nim zamówić (tak, poświęciłam się i sprawdziłam Menu w Internecie!)._


End file.
